A Shadowed Knight
by DylanObrien-Hoechlin
Summary: Bella Swan goes to America as an exchange student. Two years later she comes back to Australia to find out her brothers are best friends with the school player Edward Cullen. What will happen if she falls for him? or will she still hate him? EdwardXBella
1. Arrival

**(A/N, hey guys this is my first story and i mainly do dialoge as i am shit at discribing stuff.)**

Summary: Bella Swan goes to America as an exchange student. Two years later she comes back to Australia to find out her brothers are best friends with the school player Edward Cullen. What will happen if she falls for him?

Chapter One – Arrival

Bella POV

"_Flight from America to Australia, 306 please board at gate 6… I repeat, Flight from America to Australia, 306 please start to board at gate 6 please."_ The lady said threw thew speakerphone.

" Well I guess this is me," I said as I turned to my best friend Bonnie.

"Promise me you will call every month or more" Bonnie said as her eyes started to tear.

"Of course we have been besties for 2 years you don't just expected me to forget you?" I said as I saw her face slightly ease.

"Well I better be going… Don't want to miss my flight…bye…and thanks for everything." I said between sobs.

"Ok, But I except calls and letters." Bonnie said whilst hugging.

I started to walk over to the gate. I gave her a wave and gave the ticket to the man.

10 hours later I finally turned the corner in the airport to find my dad waiting for me.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I was so relieved to see him after 2 years. He looked so much different. He was still in his uniform so he must of just got off work as the chief of police in Bowral. His hair was a lot greyer and I guess my brothers didn't make it any easier as none of them wanted me to go. Emmett was the eldest at 18 in year 12, Jasper was next at 17 years old and in year 11 and me and Demetri in year 10 at the ages of 16 as we were twins. I was always closet to Demetri even though we were twin we liked each others company, but needless to say they all go into big brother mode when things get serious.

Charlie snapped me out of my thoughts. " Bella, honey you have changed so much." He said as he eyed me paying close attention to what I was wearing. I was wearing denim short shorts with a yellow tank top. I also wore some makeup but I wouldn't call myself cake face. I wore eyeliner and mascara with lip-gloss and a light foundation.

"So how was it? How have you been?" Charlie wasn't one for talking but with haven't seeing me in two years I suspected him to have questions.

"It was really lovely in forks I just wish I didn't rain as much, as for me I am happy to finally see my brothers! I said excitedly.

"Well I haven't told them that you we coming home, I thought they could use a little shock. They are at the basketball game they should be finished by the time we get there but I have to go back to work so you can get a ride with them. Is that okay?"

" Yeah it will be nice to catch them off guard!"

"Ok honey come on" Charlie said leading me out of the terminal.

On the ride back to Bowral from Canberra was very quite but as I said dad isn't one for conversation. As we pulled up to the familiar basketball hall. I got out and said I will meet him at home.

I looked around I hadn't changed much just a lick of paint but that is it.

I saw in the middle of the court my brother's hi-5ing a guy.

He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes, and the most killer smile, but he looked like a player with all the girls drooling all over him.

I started to walk up to my brothers when Jazz turned around and said with a seductive tone. " Could I get a congratulation kiss?" I just started to laugh.

His face turned into a frown and I thought I might as well tell them.

" You really don't know how I am? Do you?"

"Um no should I?"

"Well yeah considering I am your sister!"

He just stood there in deep blush with his mouth hanging open.

"Bella?" He basically screamed for the entire hall to hear.

" The one and only!"

By This time Emmett and Demetri turned around and started at me.

"Oh my fucking god, BELLA" Emmett literally screaming as he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Em.. Cant breath." I said gasping for breath.

"Sorry Bells what are you doing here?"

" We just the usual, dumb ass I am back from America!" I screamed the last bit.

Demetri was still staring at me before pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear " don't leave again". With that I just started crying.

" I am sorry for putting you through that but I needed a break from everything that happened with mum." I said still crying

"Shh, its okay I know it was hard on you, you wear closer to her then us, plus a break would do you good." Demetri said soothing me

My mum died when I was 13, so in year 8. She had heart cancer. Even though it has been 2 years it seems like forever. I go to her grave as much as possible I tell her stories and events of what has been happening, but since I left for America I never got to do it. It was a month after her death that I left for the exchange. It was basically to get away from everything, but everyone took it bad, especially Demetri. Since we were twins we could tell we something was up or if there was every a problem.

I pulled away from the hug and look at Jazz.

" Can have a hug Jazz or are you just going to stand there, with you mouth opening and your eyes bugging out?" I said with a grin!

"Sure I just can't believe I said that" I could tell he was still embarrassed. But as I gave him a hug he seemed lighten up.

I made my way over to where Demi (I always used to call him that when we were younger so it just stuck) Em, Jazz were standing. The were still talking too bronzy (my nickname for him).

Bronzy turned around to see me and he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Why hello there, can I get a congratulations kiss and hug?

"What" I said startled

" I said can I get an con-" I cut him off

" I know what you said, why would I want to kiss you? you know what don't even answer that." I said as I turned around to see were Emmett had gone. He was standing next to a blonde girl.

I walked over to were they were standing.

" Um Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie" Emmett said as he held her hand.

" Hi Rosalie, um Em ill just wait by the jeep" I said as I walked over near the doors.

"Wait, I can't take you home could you go with Edward?" he said as he pointed behind me.

"Who is Edward?" I quickly turned to see bronzy standing by the hall doors.

" WHAT, no way am I going with him, ill just walk." I said walking pass the doors to the back exit.

"Um no your not" Em said and he spun me around. " What do you have against him?"

"Well for starters he asked me for a kiss and second he is a player!" I half screamed, I turned to see Edward standing with 2 girls besides him.

" Well tough because Jazz and Demetri are going to the sport centre and I am going to dinner with Rose."

"Fine" I huffed as I walked over to Edward.

"Your so fit Eddie" said one of the girls. I nearly threw up, like how desperate could they be to want the school star and player!

" Its Edward and sorry but I have to talk Bella home" he said with a smile.

" Why would you want to go home with her? she is so plain" she said with an annoying squeaky voice.

Well at lest I am not blonde and plastic! I thought.

"Well Lauren, she is my best friends sister so I have to take her home." He said kinda angry. I decided to step in.

" I can walk if you want me to?" I said as I looked at his piercing green eyes.

Emmett came running over to me with Jazz and Demetri behind.

" Ahh Edward I see you have met our sister, do not let her out of the car till she gets home please." Emmett said crossing his arms.

"It will be alright I wont let her out of my sight" Edward said with a wink.

" Good, well you two should get going, cya at home Bella" Em said running back to Rosalie.

" Okay bye Bella, Edward" Demi and Jasper said at the said time.

"Bye"

I waked out to see the only car left was a silver Volvo.

"Nice car" I said looking down at my feet.

"Thank you" Edward said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

As we drove home, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I mainly took in the view. The trees were a healthy green, which only comes out in summer. Bowral isn't normally an extremely hot place but it does get quite hot someday during summer.

* * *

We pulled up a long blacked paved driveway and threw the trees you could see a two story cream house, with large silver shed out the far back. The were a lot of empty flowerbed and trees that needed pruning. The house look to be a five-bedroom house. We continued to drive down the long bendy driveway until we came across an old metal gate with a matching face running around the back yard, which looked large.

"Arr Edward this isn't my house" I said as he look confused.

"Um well this is where your family lives," he said pointing to the cream house.

"How long?" I said getting confused.

"Like a year and a half ago." He stated.

"WHAT!" I practically shouted. "They moved without telling me?" I said still looking at Edward.

" Where have you been?" he said even more confused.

" Oh they didn't tell you? well after my mum died I went on an exchange student program and moved to America. I lived there for two years and I just got back today. So if you can't already tell I am kinda surprised and sad. I sighed as I got out of the car.

" Wait why are you sad?"

" Well I had to leave my life there to come back to this." I said moving my hands in the air. " I had my friends and my best friend and I was finally happy." I said still not looking at him.

"Well I am sorry goodbye Bella." He sounded sincere witch sounded weird coming form him, maybe I got it wrong, maybe he is a nice person.

" Okay well thanks for dropping me off, cya around." I said stepping out of the car once again.

" I might just take you up on that." He said with that crooked smile.

"Argh whatever goodbye _Eddie_?" No I was wrong he was back to his usual self. I hadn't even known him for a day let alone an hour and he was already sounding like a jerk.

" Don't call me Eddie!" he said kinda cross.

" Well then don't act like a sleaze" I spat back.

" Good bye _Edward." _I said slamming the door.

I unlocked the gate and came up to the big house. I knocked at the wooden door.

Well it opened I saw someone I thought I wouldn't ever see.


	2. Arrival Edward POV

Chapter 2 Edward POV

" Great job guys" I said as I ran over and hi-5ed the Swan brothers.

"Nah man we did and fantastic job" Emmett said happily.

We play basketball for the Red Eagles. We have been undefeated since we started. Next weekend is the semi-finals. I have already seen couch about us going rep and he said it was a good idea because we are so good we should we that. But I said ' don't get to ahead of yourself, we good but maybe not rep good'. I have a lot of faith in the team but there are good players at rep and I don't want to let the team done.

I good feel eyes on me; I turned around to see a good-looking girl talking to Jasper. He went red very quickly and then Em and Demetri we all hugging her. Who is this girl?

They all walk over to me except the girl. I want to know who this girl is and why was she hugging and scream and crying with the S' brothers? Emmett was talking some shit about ' how we should split the field a bit', but that is not his choice I am the captain I make the decisions.

I turned around and put on my famous crooked smile.

"Why hello there, can I get a congratulations kiss and hug? I said trying to win her over.

"What" She said a little startled.

" I said can I get an con-" she cut me off.

" I know what you said, why would I want to kiss you? You know what don't even answer that." She said and turned around to see were Emmett had gone. He was standing next to his girlfriend Rosalie.

I felt empty, she just torn through me. I went and walked out through the door, when Jessica and Lauren came up to me. I could not stand these girls. Sure they were good looking but they thought I was into them, and then hey would fight and argh it was annoying. Jessica was about 5'3 with brown long hair and a slim body. She never wore much just some skimpy short shorts and short skirts and I me _short_! Lauren on the other hand was 5'6ish and bleach blonde hair that came to her shoulder blade. When she came to school she looked like she was going out clubbing with the dresses she wore. I never understood why they always had to get my attention but that is what all the girls think. I have to admit I am a good-looking guy. Bronze messy hair, emerald green eyes, tall, fit, muscular. Yeah I have had my share with a lot of ladies probably all of the good-looking population of girls at Bowral High. Lauren snapped me out of my thoughts when she was stroking my forearms. Can she be any more desperate?

As I saw that girl walk over to me, I wasn't even paying attention to the other girls anymore.

"Your so fit Eddie" said one of the girls. I still wasn't even bothered.

" Its Edward and sorry but I have to take Bella home" I said with a smile. Trying to move away from them.

I was happy that that I have to talk her home.

" Why would you want to go home with her? She is so plain" Jessica said with an annoying squeaky voice.

'I think she it quiet good looking, and at least she isn't plastic like you two! I thought.

"Well Lauren, she is my best friends sister so I have to take her home." I said kinda angry. But that girl decided to step in.

" I can walk if you want me to?" I said, as she looked at me eyes.

Emmett came running over to her with Jazz and Demetri behind.

" Ahh Edward I see you have met our sister, do not let her out of the car till she gets home please." Emmett said crossing his arms.

Oh she was there sister, that all makes sense now, well at least she is single. I think?

"It will be alright I wont let her out of my sight" I said with a wink.

" Good, well you two should get going, cya at home Bella" Em said running back to Rosalie.

" Okay bye Bella, Edward" Demi and Jasper said at the said time.

And Bella was her name, that's a nice name and it suits her.

"Bye" she said meekly.

As we walked out my silver Volvo was the only car left, I loved my car I was my baby. No one drove it apart from me. I got it at the start of this year and I fell in love with it.

"Nice car" Bella said looking down at her feet.

"Thank you" I said as I opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks" She mumbled

As we drove home, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. She was always looking at the scenery. The trees were a healthy green, which only comes out in summer. Bowral isn't normally an extremely hot place but it does get quite hot someday during summer.

We pulled up a long blacked paved driveway and threw the trees you could see a two story cream house, with large silver shed out the far back. There has always been a lot of empty flowerbed and trees that needed pruning. We continued to drive down the long bendy driveway until we came across an old metal gate with a matching face running around the back yard, which is large. I have been here a load of times, but she has never been here, has she?

"Arr Edward this isn't my house" she said as I were confused.

"Um well this is where your family lives," I said pointing to the cream house.

"How long?" Bella said getting confused.

"Like a year and a half ago." I stated. How could she not now this?

"WHAT!" She shouted. "They moved without telling me?" She said, staring at me.

"Where have you been?" I said even more confused. Like WTF?

" Oh they didn't tell you? Well after my mum died I went on an exchange student program and moved to America. I lived there for two years and I just got back today. So if you can't already tell I am kinda surprised and sad." She sighed as she got out of the car.

" Wait, why are you sad?"

" Well I had to leave my life there to come back to this.," she said moving my hands in the air. " I had my friends and my best friend and I was finally happy over there." she said still not looking at me.

"Well I am sorry, goodbye Bella." I sounded sincere witch sounded weird coming from me. Normally all the girls what to be with me or maybe just be in my pants? But not this girl

" Okay well thanks for dropping me off, cya around." She said stepping out of the car once again.

" I might just take you up on that." I said with that crooked smile. I would so take her up on that.

"Argh whatever goodbye _Eddie_?" She sounded annoyed, wtf have I done?

" Don't call me Eddie!" if said cross, no one calls me that but those sluts!

" Well then don't act like a sleaze" She spat back.

" Good bye _Edward." _ She said slamming the door before I could get a word in.

Argh I just met her and she thinks she knows me well, if she wants a sleaze she will get one! I did a u-turn in her driveway and sped of to a place that I got when shit hits the fan!


	3. Hurting

_Previously - I unlocked the gate and came up to the big house. I knocked at the wooden door._

_When it opened I saw someone I thought I wouldn't never see._

Bella Pov –'Jacob'. I thought. "Omg Jacob what the hell are you doing here?" I said trying to stay calm.

How could he be here he lived in Forks? How did he find out were I lived? How did he know that I lived in Bowral, when did he get here, how did he get in the house? I thought, trying to put this all together but it wasn't working. I think Jake noticed my confused face.

" Ill tell you everything as long as you don't scream, cry or run away!" he said calming, but he was hiding something big.

" Okay" I mumbled.

We walked into I presume was the living room. It had what look like a lovely brown 3-seater lounge and 2 single recliner chairs. A round wooden coffee table was in the middle of the room with a few magazines spread over it with the remotes lined up next to them. A big white fluffy rug was laid underneath that. There also was a massive white cabinet with and 52-inch plasma TV, I think to watch the game? We sat on the floor on the fluffy rug. He told me everything. He was here to see me (That I don't know why), he told my brothers told him we live here and they let him in, he rang my brothers as soon as I left and told them that story, but it still seem he was not tell me something.

" Look Bella that's not all I wanted to tell you." He said in such a rush I could barely caught it all.

" well.." I asked pushing him. Jacob was never one for opening up. I met him in America and we were best friend after a week of knowing each other. We told each other everything and we could both tell when we were lying. Well when you are living with someone for a month you get to know they well. Yeah I know I said lived, Bonine's house was getting treated for termites and we ha to live at Jacobs. Jacob shook me lightly.

" Daydreaming again" he said smugly

" Stalling again hmm," I said with a questioning look.

" I …erm. I…-" I cut him off, I knew he would never say it at that rate.

" Just spit it out Jakie" I said

" Okay here is goes….. I love you," he said looking down. I was completely gob smacked, what the fuck, how could he love me?

" WHAT" I screamed at him.

" I said I love you"

" I know what you said, but how could you just say it like that, Jake we are best friends nothing more. Plus you didn't show that affection in America." I was still screaming. I trusted him, we told each other everything and I mean EVERYTHING, from heart brakes to period dates! " How long have you felt this way?" I said through my teeth.

" For a year or so" he said quietly.

" Get out, I trusted you, we told each other everything."

"What I came from AMERICA to see you." His voice getting louder.

" Yeah and now you made me mad know fuck off before I call my brothers" I yelled at him.

" Whatever, when you turn sane, call me," he shouted slamming the front door.

" FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Literally 5 seconds later Emmett barged to door and gave me a bear hug. I just cried on his shoulder and he held me in the mid air.

" Bella are you okay, what happened? Did he hurt you, what hurts?" Emmett said frantically.

" NO NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed as I ran down past to trees, jumped the fence and ended up at a tree house, I climbed it and I figured it was my brothers. It had Jaspers, Emmett and Demetri photos all stuck over the walls. There were ones the week before I left and we got a family photo but Emmett made me and demi laugh so our faces we red and our heads thrown back laughing, Jazz looked at us as if we were spastic. It also had cards, magazines, and stuff you probably wouldn't want to see. I shuddered at that.

I couldn't keep it bottled anymore. I just broke down into sobs. I have a tearstained face, my mascara running and my foundation wiped clean. My hands were trembling and I don't know why I was even crying this much. The wind started to pick up and I started to shiver. I could he someone calling my name in the distance but it didn't sound that close. I tried to calm myself so I wouldn't get found but I was to late. Emmett popped his head up and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

He came and picked me up, held me close to his chest, pulled out his sell I and I think he called the boys to say he found me.

". Um yeah I think. I don't know.. No she doesn't… ill ask her later.. Okay…yep…bye." Em said as he shut his phone.

He started walking and from then I didn't want o be treated like a baby. I picked myself up from when mum died can do it again.

" Em put me down."

" No chance in hell. I am not putting you down because you will run off again. I will put you down when we are in your room." He said cross

" Whatever" I mumbled

As we walked I realised how far I ran, I only tripped twice. I am not very clumsy but I do have my moments. We got back to the house in 15 minutes. Em walked in the house to find my brothers looking at me, I just looked down I didn't want to look them in the eyes and say that I was being a bitch to my best friend, well I thought he was. I look around my room, which wasn't even a bedroom, it had nothing in it. My brothers followed me in.

"Bella, wtf why did you run off crying, and don't you dare say it was nothing because I know it wasn't." Demi spoke up for the first time.

" I was just upset about what Jacob said alright end off, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said walking over to my cupboard but turned around and said.

" Did any of you want to tell me why you didn't tell me we moved?" I said annoyed

" Oh well we wanted to surprise you that's why you have nothing in here and paint in you cupboard. But tomorrow we were going to go down to furniture shop so you can pick out your stuff." Jazz said.

" Oh okay cool, but were will I sleep?" I said. " The couch is fine," I said walking about into the living room.

" What kind of brothers would we be to let our only sister sleep on a couch. Since Jazz has the cleanest room so you will take his bed and he will sleep on the pull out lounge." Em stated.

" Oh okay sorry jazz" I looked at him " I don't mean to be a bother".

" Bella shut up and take my bed it is fine." He said " but only if you promise to play truth and dare and all the games we ask when ever we want!

" Fine, but I don't like it!" I said looking at him.

" To bad, cya in 10 mins Bella, truth or dare starts" he said evilly. Oh no what have I gotten myself into.

10 mins later –

"Bella truth or dare?" Emmett with a smile.

" Truth"

" What did Jacob say?"

" Shit, um well he said I love you and we were best friends well so I thought and I don't have those feeling for him and I said that and we both got angry and I basically told him to fuck off." I said they all stared at me.

" Anyway, Jazz truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" I dare you to paint your car hot pink with big black bold writing saying I love hoes" I said smugly.

" Aww come on bells" I gave him a look " fine but ill do it tomorrow arvo after we get all your stuff deal"

" Deal"

" Em truth or dare?" Jazz said.

" Dare in not a pussy"

" I dare you to go to school, strip and run through the all the halls and the canteen and the ovals and then ring the fire bell." Jazz said smugly.

" Okay" Em said like it didn't bother him.

" Demetri truth or dare" Em said to demi

" Truth"

" Is it true you hate Jacob for hurting Bella?"

" Yes I do hate him to see my twin upset and blow his top I want to rip his balls of and shove then down his throat." He said proudly. I started at him in aw; he would really do that for me.

He turned to me and said. "I meant every word". I mouthed ' thank you' to him and he nodded and smiled, but that smile turned evil. " Bella truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" I dare you to…"


	4. My Baby

Previously

" _Bella truth or dare?"_

" _Dare"_

" _I dare you to…"_

" I dare you to flirt with Edward Cullen," he said smugly. She Cullen was his last name. What wait?

"WHAT?" I screamed at him. "He is the schools player I cant flirt with him he will think I like him!" Fork sake. I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM HIM! I screamed in my head." What is the chicken out?"

"Same as Emmett's but in the main street" I wish I could wipe that smug look off his face.

" Okay ill do the main street" that took that smug look right off.

"What! I am not letting my little sister run up the main street naked, do you know how many guys will be there!" great that got Emmett in full big brother protection mode.

" Well I am not flirting with Cullen, he is a massive player and I am not going back there again" I stated as I looked at them all.

"What do you meant ' not going back there again' "? Jazz said.

" Nothing, I just went out with a guy that played me, end of." I said not looking at any of them.

" All right, well I am over this but we will play again". Jazz said walking out of the room.

I didn't realise how late it was. "I am going to bed night guys." I said walking up the stairs to Jazz's room. I got a chorus of ' night ' back.

That night I was dreading going to school on Monday. Well at least tomorrow I can get all my stuff for my room and clothes. I would have to get the paint done first. With all planning of my room I dozed of into sleep.

The next morning I got up showered, yelled for the boys to get up. By the time I was finished doing the boys favourite breakfast; pancakes all the boys were at the table.

"FOOD" Emmett yelled. Good old Emmett, at least he still enjoying food.

" Yeah I made pancake 'coz I know you all like 'em.

" Thanks Bella" Jazz and Demi said in unison.

"Thanks" Em said with a mouth full.

" Okay, meet you guys down here in 1 hour then we will leave, where's dad?" I said looking for him.

" Yeah sure and dad is going fishing for the weekend with some guys from work." Jazz said.

" All righty then, I am going outside, 1 hour remember." I yelled through the white French glass doors.

The back yard needed a lot of work. It needed flowers, garden beds to be weeded. Prune all the trees; mow the lawn and the shed needed some paint.

"We are doing that on the weekend" I jumped at the sound of that velvety voice.

" Edward, wtf are you doing here?" I said looking into to his green eyes.

"I came to pick you and Demetri up because Jazz and Em are going to Roses to help her with something?"

" Um okay then well ill go get demi and then we can go."

" Demi we are going, hurry up." I yelled up the stairs.

" No need to scream im right here." He said coming down the stairs.

" Come on Edward is taking us!" I said annoyed.

" Oh okay, wait I have to find my keys." Demi said.

" First off you don't need then as Eddie is driving. Second I have the house keys, come on." I said pushing them out the door.

" What did I tell you about calling my _Eddie_?" he said with annoyance.

" What did I say about being a jerk?" I spat back as I walked off.

" What's up with you two?" I heard Demi say.

" Don't even ask!" Edward said as he turned on his Volvo.

As we made our way down the main street I asked, " Where we were going?" The last time I was here there weren't many complex's but it looks this there are a few now. " We are going into the next town, Mittagong, it should take about 10 mins and you get to pick up your baby this arvo as well." Demi said. " What really, they said it won't be here till Thursday, yaya that means I can take it to school." I said excitingly. " What you have a kid, and your taking it to school" Edward scream. Demi and I looked at each other and pissed our pants. " No Edward she means her car is her baby and she can drive it to school". Demi Said. Edward look down embarrassed, I just made The Edward Cullen EMBARRASSED. " Oh okay then um what type of car?" Edward Said " A black with a green and white stripe up the middle, Aston Martin V12 Vanquish **(A:N I didn't chose this car goes Edward does have one, it has always been my favourite even before twilight!). **I said smugly. His mouth just dropped. Yeah I like my cars fast I drive fast what's wrong with that it isn't just guys that can do that.

As we turned up there was a massive store called Whitfield & Sisters. It looked like a nice place, as we walked in to the shop we were greeted by threes girls. " Hi im Stephanie and these are my sister Elle and Caitlin, welcome to our shop. I looked around to see gorgeous stock all through the shop. "Omg this place is beautiful." I said in aw. " Well thank you, we try, now do you need any help?" Steph said. " Um yeah I need all white furniture. A desk, bed, tall boy, mirror to hang on the wall, bookcase and bedside table please" she nodded and lead the way. I ended up getting the whole set and half price so it came to around $ 1500 and that was before all of my clothes and school supply.

As we finished with all the clothes and school shopping we headed out of the store but Caitlin stopped me. " Hey, here is our numbers if you ever want to go out and do something" she said. " Oh okay thank you, not to be rude but aren't you a little young to be running a store?" I said. " Oh no my dad managers it but we like to talk to our customs, anyway gtg talk to you later bye." She gave me a hug and left.

We were just pulling up to the house as Emmett and Jazz ran out.

" Hey guys how did it go?" Emmett said. " Yeah it good I got all my stuff for under 3 grand!" I said happily.

" Were did you get so much money?" he said

" I could ask you the same thing?" I said

" Well you go first" he urged. " I worked over in America and the family I stayed with were rich and the gave me 200 dollars a week. Your turn"

" Dad won the lottery," he stated

"WHAT, HOW MUCH AND WHY DID YOU TELL ME?"

" 2.5 million and because you would react like this."

" Oh okay I wondered how you afforded this house." I said looking at the house.

" Well the delivers will be here at 3pm so since it is 12.30 we should go paint my room!" I said jumping up and down? " Omg you act like Alice" Edward said. " Who is Alice?" I said confused, I have never met an Alice have I? " She is my little sister, same year as you." He stated. " Well I will have to met her sometime, anyways my room." All of a sudden I was blindfolded and thrown on someone shoulder. I knew it wasn't Emmett because his were a lot more muscular but these ones were still toned. " Who ever is carrying me put me down right now" I said getting annoyed they no I have being picked up. " No you will ruin the surprise now shut up." Demi said.

I could feel we were going upstairs and I was slightly bouncing. I heard a door open and shut and I had the blindfold taken of and set back on the ground but no lights were on. The lights turned on and I noticed I was in my room. The walls were purple with a teal and white stripe going around the walls horizontally. I gasped, " How did you know what I wanted?" I said looking around. " Well you talk in your sleep and we wanted to surprise you so Edward said that he would take you and Demetri to shop while we painted." Em said with a smile. " Thank you so much." I went and hugged them all. " Well what do we do now?" I said. "Well we are going out to get pizza so you can put away your cloths and start to get things set up. Me and Edward and going to pickup the pizza and then Rose and Alice so we should be back just in time to eat and then the delivering guys are coming correct." I shook my head as a yes and Emmett and Edward walked out to the car. Jazz came back in with my 24 bags of clothes, school supply's and accessories for my room. " Thanks Jazz."

I was finished unpacking and marking out my room when Edward poking his head in and said lunch is up. I walked down into the kitchen to see at the dinner table. Rose next to Em who was next to Demi who was next to Alice how was next to Jazz and then it was I then Edward. Great – heavy sarcasm -.

"Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my little sister Alice." Edward introduced us. Alice just jumped up and hugged me, I hugged her back and I could tell me were going to be good friends.

My room took all off two hours with the boys making and the girls decorating as they finished. We decided we were bored and wanted to play games. I was objecting but then Jasper reminded me off the dare and he filled in everyone so whenever someone wanted to play a game I would have to argh that is so annoyed and to top it of we were playing spin the bottle.

" Alice you go first" I said. She shrugged and spun the bottle and it landed on… Emmett. They had a quick peck and then it was my go. I took a deep breath and spun the bottle it landed on Demi. I went as red as a cherry. Like for god sake he was my twin. I made my way over and kissed his check " Woo Bella it is on the lips now give you twiny winny a big smoochy woochy." Emmett said, which ended u with him being smacked over the head by Roses hand. " ow baby" he pouted and I laughed and the he nodded me forward. I sighed and give Demi a quick peck and moved back.

Edward was next and I landed on Rose. He full on kissed her and then Emmett tackled him off her " DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" Edward shouted. " Sorry bro I just got a bit protective" Em defended. " Well remind me not to do that to Bella around you" Edward turned to me and winked. " I your dreams Eddie" I spat " Always" we said smugly. The game continued but stopped when I had to kiss Emmett, I would rather not be kicked by Rose.

" Well im off to pick up my baby anyone coming?" I said. Alice and rose stood there looking at me. " No takers, okay well you guys tell them what Demetri told Edward in the car. Cya." I walked put side got in Jaspers car when the passenger car opened. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with a crooked smile. I sighed and started the engine and sped of. Edward looked at me as if I was crazy but all I said 'was I like to drive fast', he understood 'coz he drove fast. We got there and I gave Edward Jazz's keys he took off in the car as I did mine. We got to a red light and I said if he wanted to race and of course he accepted. I won by 2 minutes to see Edward get out of the car looking unhappy. " Can't win 'em all Eddie and with me you wont!" I said smugly and went inside. Rose went straight to me and asked questions about my car. We were all silenced by Edwards phone ringing.

" Hello"

Silence –

"Yes that's me"

- Silence -

" WHAT"

" Everyone turned to look at him and he had tears in his eyes and shut the phone and threw it at the wall. The phone broke in two and he looked at everyone. " Mum and dad are dead," he said with tears coming down. I looked at him and then at Alice how just passed out but Jasper caught her before she hit the floor.


	5. The Phone Call

_Previously:_

_We were all silenced by Edwards phone ringing._

_" Hello"_

_Silence –_

_"Yes that's me"_

_- Silence -_

_" WHAT"_

_" Everyone turned to look at him and he had tears in his eyes and shut the phone and threw it at the wall. The phone broke in two and he looked at everyone. " Mum and dad are dead," he said with tears coming down. I looked at him and then at Alice how just passed out but Jasper caught her before she hit the floor._

Edward POV

I just froze. How could mum and dad be dead? What did they ever do to deserve this? What the fuck did they do to this world? They were good people; donated to charities, help the poor etc. Where were Alice and I going to live? I know we would get inheritance but not until we are 20, so I have to wait 2 years. How would Alice and I survive, I can drop out of school but not Alice, I want her to have a good life. I was so pissed at the fucker who killed them. Argh. Who the fuck goes around on a shooting spree, well obviously that fucker 'cause now our parents are dead. I was so annoyed I gripped my phone so hard you could see the white of my knuckle. I ran out of the house slamming the door behind me. I got in my car and just drove I didn't even care where I went I had to get away. I was speeding down the high way and started to slow down a little because I saw a copper up ahead with a speed camera. I think I have a right to speed, some fuck wit is out on the loose and no one has down anything.

I did a u – turn and went back to Bowral. I came across a little park, so I decided to get out and sat on the swing. I was there for a good 4 hours thinking about our futures. I looked at my watch 8.30pm. Great. I was about to step into my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

(A/N bet you all thought it was Alice :D.)

I turned around to see Emmett standing there.

"WHAT" I screamed at him.

" You have to come back and support Alice." I said sadly.

" Fine, How did you find me?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well I was going down the roads looking then Alice rang sounding concerned and said you always go to parks or fields when you annoyed or upset, so I drove down here and found you." he stated.

"Come on I have to look after my little sister." I mumbled

Bella POV

" Emmett go look for Edward, I don't want him to do anything stupid." Alice said with a tearstained face.

"Okay." Em mumbled before making his went out to his jeep.

I walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on and made some coffee. The kettle boiled and I pour a cup for everyone. I gave it to Alice and she took it eagerly.

" Okay now I am warning you, we are a little different when tragedies happen we sulk for about 3 days and then we get on with life. We have always had bad thing happen in our family and we just get use to it. So be prepared for Edward not talking and me upset and then we will come out of our shell. But Edward will go into big brother mode and try for me to have a 'normal' life, he always has done." Alice stated.

We all started at he shocked. Their parents just died and they will get over it so quick. WTF.

"Alice, I don't mean to be rude but you parents are dead and you think you will get over it? Jazz stated. We all knew we thought the same thing.

" Yeah I know, but it is a Cullen thing plus I was close to Emse and Edward was close to Carlisle so we will miss them but not greve over them for months." Alice finished saying her sentence when Em and Edward walked in. He ran over to Alice and gave her a hug he had tears in his eyes and Alice just sobbed into his shoulder.

We were silent as they hugged then Edwards phone rang again.

He put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Edward said.

" Hi Im calling to inform you that the murder that kill your parents is dead." The officer said. I could see a smile on Edwards face.

" How?" Edward said.

" Well our officers were chasing him down when her turned around and shot a officer in the chest but he was wearing a bullet proof vest, so luckily he wasn't hurt, anyway because he opened fire we have the right to shoot him so an officer shot him in the chest and it went straight through his heart." The officer sound a little happier to know they are doing their job and the town is safer.

" Well thank you sir for calling I think we can relax a little bit know." Edward said with a little smile.

" The pleasure is mine. Goodbye Mr Cullen." The dial tone went dead.

"Okay, well Alice we have to find a hotel to stay at." Edward said going into big brother mode.

" Um are you kidding what kind friends would we be if we didn't offer you our beds, and I don't take no as an answer." I said.

" Alice you can have my bed, Edward you can have Demetri's as his room is the cleanest. I will share with Demi on the pull out couch." I stated. " Are you sure Bella?" Alice said. "Yes now go to bed and rest." I said to both of them. They said 'goodnight' and went to bed. We all went into our rooms (well the living room for me and Demi.) When we heard a blood-curling scream.

Sorry this isn't that long but I had writers block. xx


	6. School & Bloody Noses

**For people who are confused about the families (Caitlen)**

_Swan's – _

_Bella and Demetri – Twins- Youngest - age 16 _

_Jasper – Middle child – Age 17 _

_Emmett – Eldest – Age 18_

_Charlie – Father – Age 48ish_

_Cullen's – _

_Alice – Youngest – Age 16_

_Edward – Eldest – Age 17_

_Esme – Mother – Age 42 – Desist _

_Carlisle – Father – Age 45 – Desist_

_Run down on the last chapter – _

_Edward's parents died and they are upset. Alice and Edward stay at the Swan's house for a while to pick them selves up again. Edward has Demetri's room while Alice has Bella's. Demetri and Bella sleep on the pull out lounge thing, as they are twins it wouldn't be weird. Edward still wants Bella in the bed and she wont let him._

* * *

Bella's POV

_4 days later -_

It has been 4 days since the death of Edward and Alice's parents. Alice is the same old Alice again but I don't think Edward is back just yet. He still continues to sulk and listening to music in his room for hours without coming out. Alice was getting concerned because normally he wouldn't be like this for that amount of time, but it is understandable, it is there parents for god sake.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for us when I heard someone come downstairs. I turned around to see Edward standing there staring at my chest. I looked down to see I was wearing a black Singlet and short shorts. ' Well it looks like Edward is back' I thought.

" Take a picture it last longer." I said getting annoyed.

Just as I finished my sentence he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. I was furious, it is a figure of speech I didn't mean it literally.

" Edward I was joking, now delete the photo."

" No I don't think I will." he turned around and started running up the stairs to his 'room'. I called Alice down to stir the spaghetti while I ran up the stairs and reached his room but the door was locked. I ran downstairs and out to the backyard. I climbed the tree that joined Demetri's and my room together through the window. I climbed onto the tree and took a few steps to see him on the bed listening to music with his eyes closed. 'YES' I thought. I silently crept in the window and jumped on his bed. He jumped so high he nearly fell of it. I grab his phone and deleted the photo and ran out. I was about to shut my door when his foot and arm stopped it.

" You are going to pay for that." He said in a cold tone.

" Okay and how are you going to do that?" as soon and those words came out of my mouth I wonted to take it back.

" oohh you know this." He stopped and all of a sudden his lips were on mine. He was trying to get my mouth open with his tongue but once he did I bite on it. He released my hold and I punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the shin. He fell to the ground. I called Emmett in to move him and he asked me want happen and didn't really want to tell him but he would find out sooner or later.

" He kissed me and I bit his tongue and punched in his jaw and kicked his shin. So can you please move him out of my room."

" Good on you Bella I taught you well." He said as he picked Edward up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked out of the room with Edward grunting. I just sat on my bed and smiled. I don't think he will make a move on me for a while but I have been proven wrong before. Emmett told me how to fight if I ever got in one or if I needed help when no one was around.

I went back downstairs and started to plate up dinner. I called everyone downstairs. Edward was the last to come down he had a pick purple bruise showing and im pretty sure that there was a black eye forming.

" What happened to you bro?" Jazz asked. " I haven't seen that much damaged since Bella beat up Johnny." As soon as he stopped his sentence he looked at me. I just smiled at him. " Well done Bella, im proud!" he said as he fake wiped a tear from his eye.

" Im sorry what, Bella you did this to him." Alice asked.

" Yes I did and before you ask why, it was because he kissed me and I don't want to be treated like one of his whores. So that is why I punched and kicked him." I stated I was getting annoyed of explaining.

" Oh okay then I understand." Alice and Demi said at the same time.

I just laughed and said " so Alice you don't care I didn't this." I pointed my hand to Edward who was STILL staring at me.

" No, someone needed to do it, and im glad it was you because tomorrow at school he is going to cop some shit." Alice said and started laughing hysterically. I stated to laugh thinking of all the guys and girls asking what happened. Soon everyone was laughing apart from Edward. We all ate in silence and then watched TV. " Alright guys bed time, school tomorrow." The all groaned and went upstairs apart from Demi who has to sleep with me.

In the morning I got up and yelled for everyone else to get up. I walked up into my bedroom and knocked to see if Alice was awake. I walked in to see clothes on the bed of what she must have picked out for me. I walked over. There was zebra striped skinny jeans, black knee boots, white tank top with a black belt. I quickly showered and got into the clothes. I did my hair in curls with my fringe up and puffed out. I put in white long hanging earrings and grabbed my bag while my laptop in it. At our school when all have laptops so it makes it easier to work. Plus it is easier for girls to have a more fashionable bag. My bag was a tiny duffel bag with a black and white swirl through it. I walked down to see everyone getting ready to leave. I got in my baby and left I stopped and the supermarkets to get a salad for lunch. I made it to school in time. I went to roll call and then off to maths. I then had English, history, science lunch and gym. Once 4th period was done I made my way to the lunch area. It was outside and had a big cola shade over the top. I sat down on our table that has our names scribed into it. It had DEMI, JAZ, EM & BELLA'S TABLE. I smiled to myself I felt someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see the one and only mike Newton standing there. " What mike, I don't have time for your shit." I looked to my let to see Em and Jazz walking over they stood behind Mike and waited.

" I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." He said positively. " No now piss off" he put his head down and muttered 'bitch' he turned but walked into the hard and brick wall of Emmett. " Im sorry what did you say about my sister?" Em said going into big brother mode. " I called her a bitch". Great now he was in for it.

" Em ill take it from here." I said. " I don't think you would be awake right now if I had taken to you. You have 10 seconds to get out of here before I pound your face in, alright." As soon as I finished he took of running. I laughed and sat down at the table.

As I finished my lunch I saw Alice walk across the quad crying. I ran up to her and asked her " Alice what's wrong? What happened?"

" Jessica's what happened." Argh that bitch. " What did she do?" I said. " She kept on repeating over and over that your parents are dead they never loved you that's why their dead." She sniffled. I hugged her and turned around and walked past our table. I heard Jazz say " great Bella's pissed someone is going to get there face pounded in." he was right and he used the term I used on mike, but he was right Jessica fucking Stanley is going to get it. I think some people overheard as they were following me. I walked into the building and around the corridors until I found her. She was standing up against the wall smiling as she talked into the phone. I walked up to her just as she shut it. " What did you say to Alice?" I spat in her face. " I don't know what you mean?" she said innocently. She can't use that face I invented that face! " I mean why is Alice crying about what you said to her. Look bitch if you don't tell me then I will have to make you." Just as I finished she slapped me. Fuck she is going to get it. I slammed her against the wall and brought my fist to her jaw and then her nose. Oops, goodbye nose job. She punched me I the jaw but I kicked her in the stomach. I gave her a right hook and she fell to the ground like a bag of shit. I bent down and whispered, " Don't mess with me or my friends." I walked off and turned around and saw I had an audience they all clapped and I smiled. I turned down the corridor and found the principal Brooke standing there with her hand pointing to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica coming up the corridor. She looked like shit. He lip was busted and had a blooding nose, with a black eye and a bruise from where I knocked her out. I smiled.

" Right you two are hear- by suspended for a week for fighting." Miss Brooks said.

" Okay cya." I walked out the door and saw Edward, Alice Jazz, Demi and Emmett standing there.

" Bella thankyou for standing up for my sister, what punishment did you get?" Edward said.

" A week of suspending for fighting." I stated " nobody and I mean nobody messes with friends or family or best friends." I looked over to Alice and saw she was beaming by the mention of best friends. She walked over and hugged me. I smiled. " Thank you Bella, I love you and you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Alice said in a happier tone. " I am going home and then a run. Cya later." While I was drive home I noticed my favourite rapper come on. I started to sing along. **(A; N I love eminem and I know all his songs and I can sing them haha.)**

_"This is_ _Eminem with Without Me." The radio voice over said._

"Obie Trice, real name no gimmicks" - Obie Trice

[Intro]  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
{*scratches*  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
{*scratches*

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. {*Eminem hums*

[Verse One: Eminem]  
I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more  
they want Shady, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker  
than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
by the doctor when I'm not co-operating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating (hey!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney  
but your husband's heart problem's complicating  
So the FCC won't let me be  
or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty, without me  
So, come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, FUCK YOU DEBBIE!

[Chorus: Eminem]  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

[Verse Two: Eminem]  
Little Hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feeling like prisoners helpless  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!  
A visionary, vision of scary  
Could start a revolution, polluting the airwaves  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass {*smack*  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
for you to see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
{*bzzt* Fix your bent antenna tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in, ending up under your skin like a splinter  
The centre of attention, back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting  
{*bzzt* Testing, attention please  
Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

[Chorus]

[Verse Three: Eminem]  
A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
anybody who's talking this shit, that shit  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards  
And Moby? You can get stomped by Obie  
You thirty-six year old bald-headed fag, blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old, let go  
It's over, nobody listen to techno  
Now let's go, just gimme the signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol {*knife slices*  
But sometimes the shit just seems  
everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
No I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
to do black music so selfishly  
and used it to get myself wealthy  
(Hey!) There's a concept that works  
Twenty million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty, without me

[Chorus]

{*Eminem sings this twice:  
"Chem.-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"*

[Eminem] Kids!

I pulled up the driveway and saw dad was back from his fishing trip. I walked up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised to see me. " What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Dad said. "Um yeah but about that I got suspended for fighting Jessica Stanley for saying shit about Alices parents. Like, she is my best friend, I am going to stand up for her." I said looking at my feet. " Im proud of you Bella you have grown up in a lot of ways and I heard about Edwards parents and I have something to tell you all when everyone's home." Dad said and walked upstairs to his bedroom. I went upstairs to change. I walked out of my bedroom and wrote a note for dad saying I had gone for a run, be back later. I ran up the driveway and around the block and through extra streets. I didn't even notice I had been gone 2 hours. Everyone would be back from school now so I headed home. I went to my bathroom and showered etc. I came down and dad had everybody in a circle in the living room.

" Okay so dad what is this about?" Demi and I said together.

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Edward said. I just smiled.

"Yes it does but after being with them for years you get use to it." Emmett said.

" Okay I have called you all here to say, and I want you all to be open-minded about it." Charlie said. " I would like Edward and Alice to move in with us seeing as they have no where else to going and no money until the funding comes in for Edward." " So what do you all think, oh and I have 2 other things. I already bought another house with 7 bedrooms, so we will all fit. Also I got promoted to an investigator." Dad smiled. I am so happy for him, he has always wanted to be one and no he came be.

" Im fine by it and congrats dad." Jazz said.

" Im the same as jazz." Em said.

" Im okay with it as long as Bella is?" Demi said and turned to me. I had all eyes on me and I thought about it for a second.

" I am fine by it IF, I get to decorate the whole house and I get my to by all new furniture." I stated. Alice looked alittle disappointed. " Oh and of course Alice can help." She smiled up at me and ran and hugged me.

"Well Alice, Edward what do you think?"

" That is very kind of you sir, and I think well will take your offer." Edward said and shook hands with him.

" Oh and Jacob called for you Bella." Charlie said.

"Great well if he calls again tell him im not here and to stop calling." I said. "Also when are we moving?"

" Next week, so start packing."

" Alice you can help me come on." I pulled her upstairs but once I opened my door I screamed.

Everyone was in my room and the all gasped. " What the Fuck is this Bella?"

* * *

_I just want to say because I haven't gotten many reviews, I am putting this story ON HOLD. I will keep it going if I get more then 5 reviews. But I also have other stories to do as well _

_Thanks _

_Elle x_


	7. Its Still Going!

Hi all

I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing the story ' A shadowed knight'. Thank you all for the reviews. I am also considering taking peoples ideas so please send then in. Also there will be a soundtrack list coming up. Xxx

_(p.s I was wondering how many chapters roughly would you guys want?)_

Thanks again.

Elle x


	8. Moving On

Previously

" _Oh and Jacob called for you Bella." Charlie said._

"_Great well if he calls again tell him im not here and to stop calling." I said. "Also when are we moving?" _

" _Next week, so start packing." _

" _Alice you can help me come on." I pulled her upstairs but once I opened my door I screamed. _

_Everyone was in my room and the all gasped. " What the Fuck is this Bella?"_

I look at my room on my bed was a note but standing in front of me is Jacob. He was down on one knee. He looks like he is going to propose.

" What are you doing here? In my room on one knee?" I asked.

" Bella I know we haven't been together long but I love you with all my heat and I think we should get married and have kids. And if you happen to say no then I will die. I cant live in a world without you Bella." Jake said still on one knee.

" Jake what the fuck… seriously this is stupid. We aren't even together. Get up and get out of my room. All right I don't love you and never will. If you find that hard to believe, then look at the facts. 1) We haven't been out on a date. 2) I have kicked you out twice today. The second is when you leave here. 3) I haven't even kissed you." I simply stated. We have never kissed. That I know of anyway.

As soon as I said that he got up and was about to walk out the door when he grabbed me and kissed me forcefully. I mean come on what is with men throwing themselves on me and me having to punch the shit out of then, not that I minded the second bit. I pushed Jacob back and cocked my arm back I bought it to his face 3 times before he realise. I kicked him in the dick and he went down. He lied there for a while knocked out, but then he started to wake. " What the fuck did you do to me?" he said groggily. " I want you to get out of here before I break your face." I was growing angrier by the minute.

" What ever, fuck you and your family." He said and walked out of the room.

" Omg can this day get better." I said sarcastically. I don't know what's better. Not going to school for a week or Alice moving in. " Come on Ali we have packing to do." I said changing the subject. " Are you alright, do you want a drink?" She asked. " No im alright Alice really, he is just a dick that I wish I didn't meet." I said and went to get some boxes.

The next few days went fast. While everyone was at work and school, I packed up the house. Tonight we were taking the majority of the boxes and some furniture with us to the new house and Edward and i are staying behind and get all the essentials done. We just finished loading up the moving trunk we hired. I was about to get in the passengers sit when Edward jumped in. " What are you doing? That is my seat." I said. You're in the middle. Emmett is driving the truck as I cant and you cant." Edward said simply. I knew I couldn't drive a truck but I thought he might be able to. " Who is taking Em home?"

" I am riding my motorbike home!" Emmett said getting in the drivers seat. On the way there no one talked so I turned on the radio. Mama by My Chemical Romance came on. I started to sing.

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,

Mama, we all go to hell.

Oh, well, now,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Stop asking me questions; I'd hate to see you cry,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Mama, we're meant for the flies.

And right now they're building a coffin your size,

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,

You should've raised a baby girl,

I should've been a better son.

If you could coddle the infection

They can amputate at once.

You should've been,

I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine

For what you've done they're gonna find

A place for you

And just you mind your manners when you go.

And when you go, don't return to me, my love."

That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

It's really quite pleasant

Except for the smell,

Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4

Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!

Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

[Liza Minelli:] And if you would call me your sweetheart,

I'd maybe then sing you a song

[Gerard Way:] But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,

You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.

Through fortune and flame we fall.

And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,

To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)

When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)

So raise your glass high

For tomorrow we die,

And return from the ashes you call.

I didn't realise that Emmett started sing as well; I was so captured by the song. I have always love MCR and I went to every concert I could. When the song ended, Emmett and I high-5ed. I look over to Edward to see his face surprised. " Don't look so surprise you don't know a lot about me." I said and turned my head to face the front. As we pulled up to the house I saw: A 3 story house that looked recently renovated. There was also a large backyard with a pool. The front yard was quite big. I could nearly see the whole house from the bend in the driveway. The gardens we all bare but I could fix that. I always loved gardening it was peaceful. The house was bagged (A; N: bagged means that the house was painted over the brick) a sandy yellow colour. I looked over at Edward and he had the same awed expression as me. We walked up the big wooden doubled doors. I unlocked it and opened the door as I walked in I turned the lights on. There in front of us was a grand entry. It was a wide and open area completely white. It had a double staircase. I think I fell in love, this was defiantly a way to step into a house. I walked around the corner to find a dinning area that lead through to the kitchen. As I walked in, the kitchen was completely stain and steel and had a island and a breakfast area with bar stools to sit on. I walked up the stairs and found 7 bedrooms and 1 guest room. All the rooms were quite large and white. I think there was going to be a lot of painting going on. I walked over to find Edward in the lounge room standing near to French doors that lead out to the balcony. He turned around and spoke

" Thank you for giving my sister and I a place to live." I don't think I have ever heard Edward so; so nice I guess is the word. He was always so cocky and well a dick. " Its no problem. We are happy to have you." I smiled at him.

I went back out side to the truck and got the unpacking night started.

Im sorry this wasn't as long, I thought I might as well put something up then nothing.


	9. Party

_Edwards (POV)_

_1 Week Later_

It has been a week since we all moved in. I absolutely love this house. Bella's room is next to mine on the 3rd floor. It was only Bella and I on this floor and the mini library; which was filled with mostly mine jaspers, and Bella's books. I don't know how I felt about Bella. I think I like her more then she likes me. But she always seems to be I don't know, annoyed with me? I think she might regret us living here. It was Friday night and we were all going to the annual party before the Christmas holidays. Which was 12 weeks. I can't wait until holidays. There was one more week of school left and then we could be free. It also mean's that we would celebrate Demetri and Bella's birthday then following month Alice's.

I was just about to take a shower when I had a knock at the door. It was Bella. She was wearing a towel around her body. Only a towel! Was she trying to kill me? Her hair was wet and she looked like she was just swimming. " Hey, what can I do for you?" I said I only had my pants on and she was looking intensely at my chest. Hmm I might have to flaunt this a bit more.

" Um sorry. I was wondering if I could use you shower Emmett locked me out of my room and everyone else is having theirs." She looked kind of shy. She looked at the towel in my hands and me in my pants. " Omg I am so sorry I will wait for Emmett to give me back my key. Sorry." She was about to open the door when I pulled her back. Our chests were so close. " No problem, go straight ahead." I said with a smile. " No, no it's fine I don't want to bother you." She tried to turn again. I took this advantage and picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. " EDWARD PUT ME DOWN." She screamed. I only chuckled. I placed her in the shower and turn around. " Have a good shower, everything is in there." I walked out and went to sit on my bed. I heard the shower turn on and I smiled triumphantly. About 3 minutes later it turned off. The door opened and Bella stook there in the towel again with her hair down and it clung to her body. " Thank you so much." She said with a smile. " No problems now if you don't mind exiting my room so I can strip… unless you would like to watch?" I said in a cocky way with my crooked smile. " Hmm tempting but no thanks Edward." She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. She turned and left the room. I walked over to the bathroom and had a very cold shower.

Bella's (POV)

I don't know what was wrong with me. I had a thing for Edward but it was annoying. He was a player. He had at least 6 girls all week. I just couldn't trust him. I walked into my bedroom and got ready. I dried and straightened my hair. I put on black lace thong with a matching bra. I went to my closet to find my dress. It was a Giambattista Valli dress and had black Jimmy Choo heals on. **(A:N the outfit is what Ashley Greene wore at the mtv vma awards.) **I just finished putting on my makeup when Alice came in. She was in a lime green dress that came mid thigh and looked extremely good on her. We have been like sisters every since they moved in. " omg Alice you look so pretty." I said. " Well girl you look HOT" she exclaimed. " Come on we got to go to this party."

We walked down the stairs and into the lobby. Everyone was there waiting. Edward looked extremely sexy. He was wearing black pants with a deep blue button up shirt. With the sleeves rolled up to his elbow to show off his forearm muscle. Rosalie was wearing a dress similar to Alices only it was white. Em was wearing black pants and a green shirt and a loose white tie. Demetri was always a causal person. He wore a Black short sleeve V-necked tee shirt and dark wash jeans. And Jazz was wearing a white top with grey pants. We all walked out to Em's jeep. I would be the DD as I was underage and I don't think any off us were drinking apart from Jazz, Em and Rose. But it was just in case. I got in and drove out of the driveway. The party was held in the lower field at the school. They had put up the dance floor and seats. I parked the jeep and got out. I felt someone near my ear and I heard Edward whisper, " you look incredible tonight" and just walked off. I smiled at him and walked to catch up with Alice. The party was already going so Alice and me jumped in and stared dancing. We both screamed when we heard Wall to Wall come on by Chris Brown. We started grinding on each other.

Pull up, pull up, can't believe the girls, club packed  
what up, what up? Shawty wanna lead me to the back, to the back  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits  
And she just won't take no

Hold up, hold up, now little mama wanna get bad  
Slow up, slow up, saying she don't wanna share what she have, she have  
Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun  
So many that I want

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

Another two just came and said they love me on the radio  
Two twins, that's a cool little scenario  
They talking leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time 'cause you know what they're already about

One talking about she like the way that I pop  
And the other one said she wanna just watch  
I'm game for any damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames  
That's ready to go

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

So many look good in here  
I don't even know which one I want  
If I had to choose ya'll know  
I would take all ya'll wit me

Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this  
All I know that I'm feeling this party  
And you can see I'm so with it

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it

We were both dancing in our own world when we notice that the song had ended and a circle had been formed around us. The crowed was cheering and I looked over to see our family gob smacked. I look at Alice and smiled.

I hugged her and was about to walk over and hug her when I felt arms around me. I turned around to see Jacob. "What are you doing here Jacob, you don't even go to this school." I said getting pissed.

He lent down and full on kissed me. 'Omg I have had enough of this'. I thought. I lent back and punched him in the eye and kicked him in the dick. " When are you going to get that I don't like you and I don't want you anywhere near me let alone kiss me." I said loudly. I noticed a lot of people look and started to watch.

Emmett walked up and stood next to me. I looked up and smiled. He knew I could handle it, only if t got physical. Jacob stepped back a little and spoke. "I know you want my body as much I want you pussy in my mouth." That was it was Emmett. He lunged at Jacob and knocked him down. He got a few punches in before Jacob got on in and kneed him in the stomach.

Emmett rolled off and I heard the crowed cheering ' fight fight fight'. Emmett got up as well as Jacob. Jacob threw a punch at Em put he blocked and then Emmett threw one back. I knew never to fight Em. He has done boxing for 3 years. Emmet threw another one that knocked Jacob out cold.

I laughed and hugged Emmett. He was shaking with laughter as if it was a joke. But I know what Jacob said pissed him off. The crowed was cheering and Emmett bent down and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. " EM I CAN WALK" I screamed and he laughed forgetting what just happened. He walked me over to his jeep and asked if I was all right. " Im fine Em jeeze I cant throw a punch without getting hurt now, you know." I said. " What about you are you alright?" He had a slight bruise near his eye and a cut lip. " Im fine Bellsy im a man." I just laughed. Everyone rushed over and asked if I was all right. " Guys seriously I am fine I could have handled it fine but nooo mr ' im a man' had to fuck it up worse." I said. " Well I think we should go home and get Emmett cleaned up." Jazz said. " No no no I don't want to ruin your night ill just go home and ill pick you up when you're ready." I said. I didn't want them to ruin there night because of that fuck wit Jacob.

" You must be stupid if we are having a party with out you Bella." Demi said. I sighed there was no way I was getting out of this. " Alright if Edward is fine with it then we will go home." I looked at Edward. " Im fine with it lets go." We all climbed into the car. We arrived home in fifteen minutes. " Im going to bed, see you all tomorrow" I said and walked up to my room. I got rid of the make up and walked about of my bathroom in my undergarments to find Edward sitting there.

Edwards (POV)

I walked up the stairs got changed into boxer shorts. I wanted to make sure Bella was okay so I walked into her room to find her not there. I heard movement in the bathroom and then she came our in her underwear. She was wearing a black lace thong and a lace push up bra. I think I got rock hard just then. I looked down to see if I was. Yep. Definitely hard. She seemed startled and looked down at her body and then mine. She didn't seem fazed and went over to her cupboard and BENT DOWN to put on mini shorts and a tank top. She turned around to see I was still hard. And she called out. " Hey Edward I no a way to fix you little problem." I was offended she just called my dick little. But if she was fixing it I was all for it. Until. " You are licking your mums pussy." I think that was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard.

" Well there you go no more problem." I looked down to see it was gone. She was good. " Anyway I came to see if you were alright." I said annoyed that she could just do that. " Yeah im fine. I have dealt with bigger dickheads then him." She said unfazed. " Okay. Goodnight Bella." I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. I walked out and figured I had a small crush on Bella, but I knew it was wrong.


	10. Dance Dance

Thank you to all the reviewers.. And thank you for following me. I have had an urge to writing recently, but I still don't find my writing captivating so just have a little patience and also I would like to know if any of you have any ideas AT ALL for anything in the plot etc. Thanks. Now on with the story!

Bella's POV

Omg I hate mornings. I got up and headed for the shower. I got dress in black short shorts and a white Singlet top with a red checker flannelette top over it (unbuttoned). I did my hair in a braided pony and left a few strains free. I laced up my black converses and left my room. I can down the stairs to see dad with a note in his hand. He had wide eyes and he looked torn. I walked over to the kettle and turned it on. I turned around to find my dad intently still staring at that piece of paper. " Hey dad, what are you reading?" I think I startled him because he nearly jumped through the roof. He cleared his throat and began to talk. " I got accepted into the Homicide Training Collage in Sydney this summer." He said. He sounded happy but then sad. " That's great dad, but why are you sad?" I said trying not to be pushy. " It means I wont be here all summer apart from odd weekends and ill miss your birthday."

I walked over to him and he stood up. I gave him a hug. " It isn't a big deal of missing my birthday, I have these guys, this is a good opportunity for you. I think you should go."

"Thank you Bells I will talk with the rest of the family and then I will decide." He was about to walk out when I asked. " When do you go?"

" This Friday morning and get there in the late afternoon. I get set up on the campus and then I go straight into the wok." " Im going to get everyone up and then I will talk to them all." And with that he walked out. I really hope my dad goes because it well increase his knowledge at work and leave us home alone all holiday. I heard the kettle pop and walked over to it. I poured it and was about to turn about when someone bumped into me sending my burning coffee all over my outfit.

" Ow ow ow hot hot hot" I jumped up and down and look at the culprit that was none other than Demetri.

" I am so sorry Bella." He grabbed paper towel but I shock my head. I took of my flannelette and my Singlet so I was just in my bra. I got the paper towel and wet it and dabbed on my skin. " I am so sorry Bella." Demi said again. "Demi it is fine, just an accident."

I looked up and found the how family standing there apart from dad. " Well hello how was your morning, getting a good view." I said as they were staring at me. " Um Bella would you like to tell us why you only have a bra and shorts on?" Alice said. " Well you see I walked in here and started talking to dad when he left the kettle pop, I poured it and was turning around when Demetri here bumped me and it spilt all over me, so instead of burning I took my top and Singlet off." They all muttered an okay and walked out. I walked out still in my bra and walked up to my room. I got on this time a washed out Blink 182 concert t-shirt and walked back downstairs. Dad was already half way through talking when I came out with my Oreo Bar and sat down on the couch. " So it means I wont be here in the holidays." Emmett being Emmett shoved his fist in the air with a " woot woot" I laughed and then everyone joined in. " so if you're all okay with it I will take it." I hugged him in congratulations. " Well congrats old man." Emmett said.

Edwards POV

I can't believe I get to be alone in a mansion with all my best friends and Bella. I would defiantly have her by the end of the holidays.

The rest of the weekend past quickly we all went on a bike ride and the Emmett starting singing like they do on The Sound Of Music, and pushed to hard on the petal and it broke off sending him over the handle bars. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard. We all had to stop so we didn't fall off, because of the laughing. I haven't seen my sister enjoy herself this much in a while.

Monday morning arrived and it was 8.20 am and I was late for school, everyone else had left and I quickly got into my car and drove off. I saw Bella talking to a group of guys but half were her brothers. Another one joined and she ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. I don't know why I was jealous but that really pissed me off and I need to take my mind off her. I walked straight up to the easiest person I know. Kate. I asked her if she wanted some fun and she walked straight away from her group and with me. I walked over to my car and lent against the hood. She came straight on top of me and kissed me – well no she pashed me – there where a lot of wolf whistles and I looked over and saw Bella not even register that I was kissing. Then I realised that they were wolf whistling her. She was hip-hop dancing. Wtf, I did not no she did that. I pushed Kate off me and walked over. She didn't know I could dance like that; no one did apart from my sister.

She was dancing with that boy that she hugged and kissed. That must be her boyfriend. " I think you should be in there instead," Alice whispered in my ear. " And I know you like her so don't denie it cause I have never ever seen you get out of your car look at a girl and then find another one because you are the type of person who gets the girl he wants." She added. " Are you calling me player?" I said in a hush voice. " You will never get her if you still do that." She whispered in return and walked off. The school bell went and I was just standing there. Some one jumped on my back sending me on the ground. I looked up and saw Bella there. She was wearing black dance pants and a red Singlet with her hair down and black skate shoes on. She looked good with her dance clothes on.

" Mind getting of me" I said, " mind not being a perve." I noticed I was looking her up and down repeatedly. She got up and walked off. I really need to get her to like me because this isn't going to work all holidays. I went off to maths and the science. We had lunch then technology and finally my favourite class. History. We were learning about medieval, which is my favourite topic in history. I was in a class with jasper and he also found this his favourite apart from P.E, which we had next. The only problem is that we have a combined year class. Years 10 and 11 played together as there aren't enough fields to use. The bell went and we were off to see what year 10 group we were playing and what we were doing. I think I could cry. We were in Bella and Alice's class and doing dance! I was in joy mode and nearly tripped over Tanya and her clan. Great. " Hey Eddie how are you? Would you like some help in the change room?" She said, stupid skank. " No thank you I don't like to be touched by filth." And with that she stomped away swinging her fake arse side to side. I heard laughter and I turned around to see Jazz, Bella and Alice laughing. " Im glad you guys find it amusing"

"Okay class today we are doing hip-hop and break dance. Do we have any volunteers that could do a demo? " The teacher said. I think his name was Mr Phillip. I heard people saying Bella's name and she stood up. She looked at me and I wonder if she thought I could do it. " Ill do it if I can choose a partner." Bella said. " Okay ms, choose your partner." " I choose _Eddie_ " she sneered that nickname. I shot Alice a dirty look and she smiled. She mouthed me " its your only shot" what the fuck did that mean. I would have heaps of shots. I got up and Bella plugged in her Ipod and turned on Ching A Ling by Missy Eliott.

It started up and Bella just said to freestyle til she says.

_The party is ending at 2 am... so whatever you must do... do it now!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here, (this is...)_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here, (a Missy Exclusive)_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here,_

_See my moneymaker, do my moneymaker, (crazy baby)_

_See my moneymaker, do my money maker (serious man)_

_(Reversed) (Let's go!)_

_[Verse 1:]_

_M-I-S-E,_

_Missy be a freak,_

_Sex so good, I can freak you in my sleep,_

_Ice on my sleeve, I can make a room freeze,_

_Pockets more bigger than a stripper booty cheeks,_

_Dudes don't speak when they look at my physique,_

_French on my feet, cost about fifty,_

_I don't swing from a pole, Missy swing from a tree,_

_I'm Mohammed Ali, cause I can sting like a bee,_

_Whatchu know about that,_

_So cute and fat,_

_Let him hit it once, and watch the dude come back,_

_Cause the back so stacked, it's like sittin' on a jack,_

_Missy be a mack, that's a true fact_

Bella came over and said to do a double back flip (if I could) peeeerrrrlease I could do that in my sleep.

_[Chorus:]_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here,_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here, (whatchu know about that)_

_See my money maker, do my money maker,_

_See my money maker, do my money maker_

_(Reversed)(I LIKE THIS)_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Big things pop, little things stop,_

_If you talk a lot, in your mouth you get socked,_

_Miss don't flop, cause I'm a get the props, (come on)_

_House on the water, Aston Martin in the lot,_

_Look at my watch, cost a whole lot,_

_So iced out, you can't see it tick-tock,_

_Yeah I'm so hot, and I can't be topped,_

_Artist drop down like Michael Jackson socks,_

_Got the game locked, make your body rock,_

_If Missy ain't on it, then ya song don't knock,_

_You might get mopped like a floor,_

_So don't walk,_

_You don't need to spit, unless you live what you talk (Let's go)_

We worked together for a while and we ended up being a really good team. I was told to do a triple turn and drop while she jumped over me and then went into a commando roll on the ground.

_[Chorus:]_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here,_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here, (whatchu know about that)_

_See my moneymaker, do my moneymaker,_

_See my money maker, do my money maker (serious mannn)_

_(Reversed)_

_[Verse 3:]_

_Missy switch it up, do ya damn thang,_

_Just like a chain, groupies wanna hang,_

_Talk that slang, gon' head and let it bang,_

_Make the hair stand like the hair on Don King,_

_Boom, boom, shing,_

_I shine like bling, bling,_

_Call me a queen, mean chicks stay in ya lane,_

_My flow so mean, if you know what I mean,_

_So fresh and clean, you can call me Irish Spring,_

_Whatchu know about that,_

_Talk like relax, if ya game wack,_

_Then you ain't sayin' jack,_

_Just like that, ya, ya, to get axed,_

_Cause I got more hits than you can get out of a bat_

_[Chorus:]_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here,_

_Ching-ching, gettin' paid over here, (crazy)_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here,_

_Thirsty, baby bring it over here, (New MISSY)_

_See my moneymaker, do my moneymaker,_

_See my moneymaker, do my moneymaker_

_(Reversed)_

_[Outro:]_

_This is serious maaannnn!_

_Soft hook,_

_Whatchu know about that,_

_Whatchu know about that,_

_Whatchu know about that,_

_(High-pitched) NOW WHATCHU KNOW ABOUT THAT!_

We finished and we were panting. The whole crowed cheered and we bowed. I hugged her and congratulated her and sat back down. " Well done Edward, Bella. Have you had training?" Sir asked up, he was pretty laid back and easy going.

" I've just always been able to do it and I just didn't see the use in training when it came naturally," I said honestly. I could see Alice's eyes gleaming at me. She was proud. " When my brothers and I were little we use to do charity work at the church and we met some people that weren't doing so good at home etc, o we just started a crew and they taught us how to dance and that is how I know Mase." Who the fuck is Mase? The bell went and I didn't realize we spent the whole time doing nothing. I could finally enjoy no school for 12 weeks. The only problem was that because our last day – today- was on a Monday we started school again and a Thursday. Work that one out. I said good-bye to all my mates and told them we would catch up in the hols. I don't know how long we took but when we got out it was dark and our cars were the only ones there. I looked at the clock –9.30 pm – shit I was meant to go to a friends dinner today all well. I got home and went to bed trying to figure out how to get Bella to like me because I think im falling for her and I don't know her all that well. And so the dreams came of Bella and me naked on the beach.


	11. Questions

Bella's POV

Okay I don't know how this happened but I am starting to like Edward. A lot. I don't think he would ever get with me because he is always sucking face with Kate. I didn't even know he could dance like that. I would definitely need to get to know him better. I was walking around the back yard when I was picking up and pushed into the pool. I re surfaced and saw no one there. I felt something on my leg and I screamed. I looked down to see a smirking Edward looking at me.

" Hello Bella."

" Edward what the fuck I don't have my swimmers on." I was getting annoyed and cold. I looked down and my top and jeans and unbuttoned them and chucked them out of the pool. Edward looked at me like I was a freak. " You going strip or am I going solo?" I said as he gawked at me. He threw off his top and left his bord shorts on.

" What's your favourite colour?" I asked after a few minutes.

" Green. Yours?"

"Grey." I said.

" Do you like to play childhood games as a teenager?" he said.

" Yes they are a lot funnier when you are older.

We continued like this for a while and I found out a lot about him. He could play the piano and guitar. He could swim well and run fast as well.

" I really like you Bella." He blurted out as soon as I was out of the pool, dripping wet in my bra and panties. I couldn't believe he just said that.

Edwards POV

I cannot believe I just said that out load. I am such a douche bag it isn't funny. I looked at her standing there in just her underwear and damn she looked good.

" I like you too Edward." She said finally I think I stopped breathing. Finally the girl I was in love with likes me.

Alice Pov

OMG I CANT BELIEVE THEY CONFESSED IT TO EACH OTHER. THEY ARE SO MEANT TO BE. I started to scream. Everyone in the house ran into the lounge room where I was including Bella and Edward. I ran to Bella and hugged her and the same with Edward. " I am so glad you guys are together. FINALLY." I shouted.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait you knew we liked each other and you didn't say anything." Bella said confused. "Well I pushed Edward a tad and he finally got the balls to say something." I stated. Bella looked at Edward and he blushed. Emmett started laughing and so did we all. Edward stormed past us all and we all laughed again. " I think this is your que to go after him." Emmett said in hysterics.

Bella looked at me and I nodded.

Bella Pov

I don't know what Edwards's problem was but I wanted to see if he was okay. I walked into his room to see he wasn't there. Maybe he was hiding. " Look Edward if you are embarrassed to like me you don't have to. Im fine with it." I said to nothing. I felt a hand come over my mouth. " Why would I be embarrassed I just did that little stunt to be able to do this." He kissed me. My god that was one fucking good kiss.

I put my hands on his abs and worked my way up. He was moaning and I could feel his erection. He pulled me over to his bed and laid me down. " Are you a virgin?" he asked. I shook my head. " Good 'coz I don't think im going to be gentle."

Edward POV

My hands went directly to her bra and I unclipped it. I put my hands on her hips and slid her panties down.

My eyes roamed her beautifully bare chest and then became locked on her angelic face, as her eyes were downcast and focused on getting my shorts off. I helped he so now we were completely naked.

Her left hand roughly cupped me. I hissed out in pleasure. Our bare chests pressing against each other and I felt her nipples hardened.

I kissed the corner of her mouth and then her bottom lip, before fully attacking her mouth. She clung to me and I did the same to her.

My hands roamed her entire body as I moved my lips to her neck. Her sides, her flat stomach, her breasts...dear god, her breasts. My hands didn't want to move from them but did when I decided to let my mouth suckle on them.

I gently bit her erect nipple and then licked over it, causing her to moan that sexy moan. God, did I live to hear that sound. I slid down her legs and licked the crease of her groin, already being able to smell her arousal, which only added to mine. I gave her clit one, fast lick, earning a moan and then slid my body back up hers so I was hovering above her again.

"Damn you smell good." I whispered into her ear and then kissed below her lobe.

"please" she said in a slight moan, bringing my mouth back onto hers.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly slid in. I went at a painfully slow speed.

"More, Edward." she breathed out as she wrapped her legs around my waist. It was too difficult to keep my control. I wanted to feel more of the friction, but I wanted to make her beg for it.

I sped up, but only slightly, moving in and out of her.

"Faster, oh god, please faster." she groaned.

I leaned my faced down to her's as she started to buck her hips into mine to achieve the delicious friction. She let out a frustrated groan.

"What do you want?" I asked against her lips.

"Edward." was all she could get out as she continued to mover her hips.

"Beg for it." I said as I kissed her.

"Edward, please. Please, fuck me harder...faster."

That was all I needed. I picked up my pace instantly feeling her walls close in around me, milking me.

I went faster and harder. I finally felt her explode and my release came after the next hard thrust as I screamed out her name and collapsed onto her. I rolled us so she was on top of me.

I looked up at her and ran my fingers up her back, feeling a light sheen of sweat.

"You are so mean." she said breathlessly.

" I guess you will have to get me back" I said with a grin.

"Fine." she said.

"Okay." I agreed.

She started to kiss my chest. When she bit me nipple I let out a hiss. "Bella, you're asking for it." I warned her.

"What am I asking for?" she asked seductively as she trailed her kisses lower. My head tilted back and a small moan escaped my lips.

She moved back up to me and nibbled on my ear. "What am I asking for?" she repeated and then sucked on my lobe.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped us roughly.

"You are asking for a round two."

_Hey im sorry that was really shit. But I thought it was better than nothing. THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER READY FOR THE SUMMER AHEAD WOOT WOOT_


	12. White Orchid

Bella POV

I woke up in Edward's arms and it felt so right. I just couldn't shake the feeling we were moving so fast. We went from hating each other, to friends, to making out, to saying we like each other, to having sex. I don't even know if he wanted to be a couple

I tried to get up but his arms tightened around my waist. I could see he was awake.

"Babe, why are you getting up?" He asked

"I am just stretching" I tried to sound convincing but it didn't work that well.

"What's wrong?" He said as he sat us up.

I sighed. "Okay. I just cant help but feel that we are moving to fast or that you don't even want this relationship." I gushed out.

I fiddled with my fingers looking down at my lap.

"Do you want this relationship?"

I was startled by that question. I hadn't really even had time to think about what I wanted.

"Yes" I said in a small voice. I was waiting for him to laugh and say it was all a big prank or dare but it never happened.

"I have wanted this relationship for so long it isn't even funny. For all those times I was mean to you was just a cover up because I thought you would be repulsed by me. Plus I didn't want your brothers to beat me up." He said.

He took a breath and continued. "Remember when we were in the basketball courts when you first arrived. You looked so beautiful and smart. I just had to open my jerk of a mouth and you retaliated so I just thought you hated me. I didn't think we were moving to fast at all, I think we are making up for lost time and of course I want this relationship. I want to out into the world and say this is my girl and none of you can have her." His eyes were staring into mine and I could tell he was telling me the truth.

I couldn't help but kiss him with so much passion we fell back against the bed.

"Alright I am having a shower and then we have to get ready." I stood up and went to the bathroom. Before I got in I turned around to see him right behind me. I jumped.

"You scared the shit out of me." I exclaimed.

"_Were_ having a shower together, saves water." He said looking innocently.

"No way, mister I am having alone and you can have the downstairs one. I'm sure Alice has your clothes set up." I said.

"Where are we going?"

"This new restaurant called 'The White Orchid' then we are going clubbing."

I gave him a kiss and walked into the bathroom again.

Once I was done I put my makeup on going for a natural look. I straightened my hair and left it out. I slipped on my dress which was a tight purple dress that went to my mid thigh. I slipped on my black high heels and grabbed my clutch bag and threw my iphone and wallet in along with my keys as I would be the DD**. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

I checked myself in the mirror and I looked hot. My hair was slightly ruffed but still straight and my heels gave me extra height.

I walked downstairs to see only Jasper and Edward down here. Jasper was talking to him about something but he was facing me as Edward has his back to me. Jasper's eyes flickered to mine and he stopped talking and his jaw went slack. Edward caught his gaze and turned to see me and he smirked.

He walked up and wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me to him. "Wow, babe, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

He was wearing a black button down top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his black dress pants.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Demetri came down and they all look fantastic. All the boys were wearing similar clothes just with different coloured tops. Rose and Ali looked amazing**. (PIC ON PROFILE)**

We all heading to my car but Demetri rode my bike as I couldn't fit him in and he was also a DD.

We arrived at The White Orchid. We all got out and headed up the elegant stairs to the double French doors.

The lady asked us for our name and waked us to our table. I was holding Edwards hand on top of the table.

I heard the worst noise in the world.

Some annoying bitch shrieked and yelled at the top of her voice.

"Eddie, I didn't know you were fucking this slut, especially when you have a baby arriving soon." We all gasped as we looked to the stomach and it had a noticeable bump.

I looked back up to see the person was…..

**Okay long time no read. Lol. I have been busy writing other stuff but hopefully I can get more stories out as it is the holidays here. I think you can all guess who the person is but what will Bella do, and her brothers. Give me some ideas and It might just help me to make it longer. So please R&R.**

**Okay I am doing some one shots and some of them if I get enough reviews we turn into short stories. **

***-Some ideas- ***

**Twilight - **

Jasper and Bella best friend, fall for each other.

Jasper and Bella already together –** ALREADY STARTED –**

Jasper Vamp – Bella human & badass – after Eddie leaves

Bella meets Jasper in a club

**Vampire Academy –**

Christian and Rose are together.

Christian and rose BFFL

Eddie and rose together

The group - including Dimitri - are the same age.

After Last Sacrifice.


	13. Not My Baby

Edward Pov –

I'm pretty sure my life was about to end. Bella looked at Tanya. There was no way in hell that could be my baby. I had sex with her once and she was on the pill and I used a condom. Bella looked at me for answers but I couldn't even speak. I looked at Tanya's face and then her stomach.

"Um, that can't be my baby." I said trying to come across as firm but it ended in a squeak.

"Of course it is Eddie. We had sex three and a half months ago and you're telling me this isn't yours." Her eyes were hard but there was also something behind them.

" Tanya, my dad is a doctor and I can tell you right now you are more along then 3 and a half months. You look at least five maybe six." Does she think I'm an idiot? I have read medical books, I know all about babies. That's the career I have been thinking of taking, that or something in the force.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" She screeched. "Okay how may I get this though your think skull? You are further along than three months. Fuck!" I exclaimed.

I was so over this. It was draining me mentally and emotionally. Plus it had only been five minutes.

"I think you should get that DNA test done to know for sure" Rosalie pipped in. I thanked her with a small smile. I wrote down my number and the hospitals.

"Look Tanya you have my number and the hospital's. I'll arrange something with my father so we can get this seem too properly.

I stood up grabbed a frozen Bella that was still looking at Tanya and walked to her car. I hadn't had anything to drink so I just took her keys got her in the car and waited for everyone to get in.

Bella didn't talk or even look at me while I was driving. I thought maybe she was thinking things through but then I saw tears in her eyes and I knew this would be bad.

- At the House -

Bella walked straight up the stairs and I presume into her room. I turned at looked at them all. I looked to my right and was met a fist. It sent me flying to the floor and I looked up to see Demetri had hit me. I was about to get back up but then another fist met my face and I turned to see Em, who was now standing over me smiling and pointed to Jasper, who had hit me.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You deserved a shit load more than that but I know Bella would kill me." Demetri said. I think he was the most protective over her and I was alright with that. They had a twin bond. Jasper and Emmett were tied of who was more protective over her but I think that Emmett was better at scaring the shit out of them. Jasper was better at the physical though you wouldn't think it but he does boxing secretly on a regular basis. He was nearly already better than Emmett.

I tried to get up for the third time but I was met with a kick to the ribs. Fuck that really fucking hurt. I think it was Rosalie straight away as she had her heel on her shoes dug into the gap between my ribs. "You little prick, I love Bella as a sister, I haven't seen her like this since her mum died and she didn't even know me well back them." Oh boy she was mad. She let me get up and I flinched waiting to get smashed by Emmett but it never came. He just dragged me out of the room.

We walked for a bit and we came across this tree house. We climbed up and I saw that Jasper, Em and Demetri had stuck up posters and photos of them and Bella.

I sat down on one of the chairs and Em pulled one up across from me.

"Okay, so Bella did this exact same thing when mum died. She went straight to her room and wrote. That's how she became so attached to writing. She also sang a lot. She never thought anyone heard her but I would sit outside her door and listen. She has the most pure voice I have ever heard. She will sing anything, even it has nothing to do with what it wrong with her. Anyway, she will come round. Give her time and she'll go straight back to loving you, probably begging you for forgiveness because she blocked you for so long."

"She doesn't need to beg for my forgiveness. How long so you think she will need?"

"Probably about two to three days maybe more, she really loves you and it has only been like a month and a half or something." Em said. I was a little relived that it wouldn't be so long.

"Thanks Em" I said as we walked back into the house. I got some water and a panadol for the throbbing against my skull. I walked up the three flights of stairs and leaned my ear against the door. I could hear soft strumming and the she started singing.

"I wouldn't be so alone.

If they knew my name in every home

Kevin Spacey would call on the phone

But I'd be too busy"

"Come back to the old five and dime

Cameron Diaz, give me a sign

I make you smile all the time

And your conversation would complement mine"

I will talk and Hollywood would listen"

Her voice grew softer and I couldn't hear her anymore but I knew that Emmett was correct she sound like an angel. I walked into my room and looked down at my baby grand piano. I knew exactly what too write.

Author Notes / Thank you's

Nearly 1000 words without the author's note. Hopefully I can write more often but I got a review today from _**jjVamps**_ (thanks by the way) and I felt a little more inspired to write. Thank you to other who have reviewed. So there you have it Chapter 13. 7ish more too good. Please View.


	14. Run

Edward POV –

When I woke up the next morning I could hear music playing from Bella's room. I got up with a groan, rubbed my eyes, put some pants on and walked out of my room. I lightly tapped on her door but got no answer. I turned the handle and open the door to see a sleeping Bella in one of my shirts and some shorts. She looked so peaceful. I could hear her mumbling under her breath and grin. I lived for moments like these.

"Stupid….not good enough….dumb slut…..my…Edward" She rolled over and I could hear crinkling of paper. I quietly walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled down. There, all over her bed, laid nearly a hundred sheets of paper. Some were blank, some had drawings, some had lyrics but most of them had stories. I didn't read them; they were her private belongings, her thought. I would hate it if someone read my sheet music.

I was about to get up and leave when Bella rolled over to face me. Her eyes were open and she looked slightly confused.

"What are you doing in my bedroom" she croaked. Her voice was full of sleep.

"I could hear your music and I thought you were awake."

"I'm sorry I didn't realised I had fallen asleep. I'm sorry" She said again. This time I was confused, what was she apologising for?

"Its fine, I would have had to wake up in fifteen minutes anyway."

"No, not about waking you up, about being a spoiled brat and making this about me. I didn't trust you and I'm sorry. This is your problem and I made it about me. You she be out there doing something and finding the real father."

I was shocked. "Baby, I know why you reacted the way you did, I would have to if I was in your position. How did you know the baby wasn't mine?"

"Because, the look in her eyes. Talking about eyes, what happened to yours?" She asked eyes squinting to get a more focused look.

"Your brothers, don't worry about it. Please. I know how you are going to take this and I just want you to be happy, so don't do anything drastic.

She scoffed. "Well talk about this later. Are you going to see your dad colleagues?" (A/N Major stuff up last chapter, sorry about that, but umm because Carlisle is dead he can't go to his dad so just pretend I said dad's colleagues, please)

"Yeah, it should be fine to book an appointment. I just want this done so we can be together and have fun, you birthdays coming up soon. We go back to school the week after. (A/N I changed the dates. They aren't off for that long. In Australia you have roughly two weeks of after every term apart from Christmas as you have six weeks. So right now they are at the end of August, Bella's birthday is one the 13th so they go back on around the 20th of September. Sorry again. I planned this to go differently but I had such a long break of writing that I had new ideas. Anyways)

"Good, she can't just go around saying somebody is the father of her child. It is wrong." She shook her head. She sat up tidied up her bed, shoving sheets of paper into her top draw of her bedside table and lifted up the covers. "Come on"

I happily jumped into the bed, it was freezing as she had fallen asleep on top of the covers so I snuggled into her and wrapped my arms around her, legs tangling together. It was starting to rain heavily and I'm sure a storm was coming. Just as I thought that thunder rumbled and lightning crackled in the distance. "Ek" Bella squeaked and wrapped her arms around my chest shoving her head into my neck.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder storms" I said slightly amused. "Shut up, I'm scared up a lot of things." She mumbled into my neck.

Just as she said that another lightning crackled and Demetri opened the door. His expression fell we he saw me holding her. "Oh, sorry usually I come and help her get to sleep." His expression was unreadable; it was mixed and it was a bad mix. Worried, sad and angry.

"I'm sorry, we were talking. Do you want to stay with her?"

"No, no it's fine." He turned abruptly and shut the door and I don't think at all that he was fine. I looked down at Bella to see she had fallen asleep again.

_3 hours later_

When I woke up I found that Bella not in the bed or in her bathroom. She might have gone to get breakfast

I decided to go for a run because a lot of shit has happened and it needs to be cleared from my head. I'm going to talk to Dr Barnes today because this shit with Tanya was not going to last long. I'll ring Tanya when I get back from my run but I can't be too sure she will be willing to go straight away. I am a hundred percent certain that that baby isn't mine.

I grabbed my shorts and jumper, through them on and headed out the door. It was quite in the house. Charlie wasn't here; Emmett and Jasper were at work. Dimitri had to go shopping for Bella's birthday gift I already have gotten both their presents. I walked out the front door, did a few stretches on the front porch and headed off. It was nice to run. I haven't been running since mom and dad's funeral and I ended up going too far and having to get Bella to pick me up. I just couldn't handle all those faces staring at me with pity. I didn't need it; I have a great family now. Not that Carlisle and Esme weren't great parents, they were fantastic but there were always working and I never got to have family moments, know I get them every day. I loved living in my best friend's house with their family. My girlfriend. My sister. It is fantastic; I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I had run for a while now just thinking about everything that has happened in this short month. I had sweat covering my t-shirt. My face was flushed and I was sure to start panting anytime now. I had jogged past a lot of runners but the last one caught my eye. I turned around and saw Bella running on the other side of the road. Headphones in and music blasting. She was on a steady jog. I looked both ways and crossed the street. I run up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up into a hug.

"Ahh" She screamed. She arms wailing around trying to hit me. Oops I forgot she couldn't hear me calling her name. I ripped the headphones out. "Bella, it's just me."

"Holy fuck, Edward." She swatted my arm. "You just scared the piss out of me, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was jogging and saw you so I turned around and called your name but then I forgot you had your headphones in. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." She stepped back and looked at me. "Why are this far down?" I frowned, I didn't understand. She must have seen my confusion

"You're nearly in the main street Edward." She said with a 'duh' expression.

"Oh, I was thinking about things, I mustn't of realised I was this far in."

"Come on, let's head back, are you going to the doctor today?"

"Yeah I have to ring Tanya as well to get her to come."

We started jogging back and I got a looked at what she was wearing. A black and blue sports bra with black leggings. She looked so sexy, her face was flushed just like mine and she had sweat on her brow. I almost felt like licking it off but refrained.

When we got to the house everyone was there apart from Charlie. I didn't realise how much I missed him. He still had one week of training to do before he comes home. Emmett was playing the Xbox with Demetri and Jasper was strumming to his guitar. Alice was apparently over at Rosalie's, I'm glad they have gotten on so well.

I had a shower, rang Tanya and she agreed to showing up. That was a load off my chest. I dressed in black jeans with a white shirt. I threw on my black vans (outfit on profile) and left.

I knew this was going to be life changing.

Next chapter will be an author's note, as I will be explaining my fuck ups, and it is important as some of the plot has been changed so I need everyone to be up to date with it. Thanks.


	15. Important Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I just want to apologise for my writing. I know it isn't that fantastic but I had a break from writing came up with more ideas and I wanted to alter my story a little.

So in chapter 13 I made the mistake of Edward say he would talk to his dad. Obviously he is dead. So that is meant to be his dad's co-workers or something.

I also changed the time line a little. Bella and Demetri's birthday is coming up and that will be chapter 15 (this isn't a chapter, so the next with be chapter 15)

Bella and Edward are together just at the early stage.

Jasper and Alice aren't together but will be soon.

Charlie has 1 week of training left and then he is coming back home.

If there are any mistakes I haven't cleared up tell me and I will explain it in the little authors note at the end of every chapter.

The next chapter will skip 2 weeks and the whole Tanya business will be in flash backs.

I would like at least 60 reviews before I finish this story so please review. Thanks x

I will review every week or a little later if I get more than 5 reviews each chapter.


	16. Chapter 15  BellaDemi's Birthday

**Edward's POV**

**2 Weeks Later – Bella and Demetri's Birthday – First Day Back at School**

It's Bella's birthday today and after all the shit that has happened I want to make this special for her. Since we are going back to school today I can't take her for a day out. It was 7 o'clock so I got up had a shower and got dressed. I skipped shaving as I just had a bit of stubbled. I was wearing my black skinny jeans, purple vans, white top and a black leather jacket. I knocked on Bella's door and told her to get up. I walked downstairs to see Charlie making bacon and eggs and I walked to the cupboard and got out a glass and poured orange juice in it. Bella walked down the stairs and she simply looked beautiful. She was wearing a nude coloured leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans with black high heels, a nude cami top and the handbag I got her as one of her gifts for her birthday. (Outfit's on profile.)

"Happy birthday, love"

"Thank you and thank you for my present. I love it." She kissed me on my cheek and then my lips. Our relationship has become solid as a rock since the whole Tanya business.

It turned out that it wasn't mine. It was Jacob Black's. To say I was relieved would be the understatement of the century. You could obviously tell what he had been up to after his and Bella's blow out at the old house. He had supposably moved in with her and is going to go to our school with us to 'help' her. I personally think it is to get back at Bella but whatever. Bella and I fixed our problems. We are going to go one step and a time but not so slow that it takes up ten years to get fully together again.

"Babe, where did you just go?" I looked down and smiled. "Just thinking about us and what we have been through." She returned my smile and kissed me once more before sitting down at the table eating her breakfast. The rest of the family came down saying happy birthdays to Demetri and Bella.

We are going to go out tonight to a new little restaurant and have dinner then open presents (but I wanted Bella to have one of her when she woke up.)

The stupid thing about today is that it is Thursday. Stupid government moved the time back to this date so we apparently have a week off a week before the yearly tests so we can study. Why they can't send us back on a Monday I have no idea. We piled into two cars. Bella, Alice and I in my car and Emmett, Demetri and Rosalie in his jeep.

It had apparently spread around the school that Bella and I had broken up but when we got out and clasped hands everyone gasped and realised that never happened. We walked into home room, got our names marked off and then went to our first class, Jasper and I had History.

"Are we going somewhere for Demetri and Bella's party thing or is it just at home?" Jasper asked.

"No, where going to this restaurant in town that Alice picked."

"Oh, hey man I was meaning to ask you something. Because I couldn't go to your father I was wondering if I could take Alice on a date."

"Sure, as long as you take good care of her and if you don't I will be beating you ass to the floor."

"Man, I'll treat Alice like the princess she is." And I knew he would. Jasper has always treated everyone kindly. It's just who he is.

History finished quickly and I moved onto music. We already had an assignment due in two weeks. We either had to compose a piece of music, choose a song to play or sing. I had already chosen what i wanted to play. Clocks by Cold Play. It was simple and I knew I would get good marks because everyone else in the class played guitar or just sung.

Lunch came around and I saw Emmett and Rose walking across the quad.

"Hey man, wait up." I yelled across to them. I caught up quickly and we walked to the seats. Everyone was already there and gave Bella a quick kiss before eating the apple she brought me.

Bella and Demi didn't know that we had a party thing organized but really it isn't a party it is just us going out to dinner. Lunch ended and we went our separate ways. Next week is finals for year 12's then they can leave so Em brought his old school bag plus Jasper's to get his shit out of his locker and Rose's. The end of October is the end of year 11's yearly test so we have November and the start of December off. Alice, Bella and Demetri end in November which is shit because I wanted more time with Bella. She already has her P's so she wanted to go on a road trip, just the two of us.

By the time we were at home i was knackered. I forgot how much school takes out of me. I finished my homework later then I thought it would take but fucking maths is a bitch and this shit wouldn't work with me. I glanced at the clock. 6:30pm. Fuck I have to get ready. Just as I thought that Alice popped her head in. "You should be getting ready." She scolded. I nodded my head and headed for the shower.

I put on a white t-shirt with a blacky-grey blazer over the top. Blacky-grey dress pants and black shoes. **(All outfits on profile)** Alice insisted that we look proper without going over the top. I put on some cologne and walked down the stairs to the living room. Jasper was dressed slightly like me. He had on a white t-shirt with a grey blazer and grey pants. He also had on black shoes. Emmett looked more dresser then us. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with a black suit on. Dimitri walked down the stairs, not knowing what was happening, in off grey suit with a blue button down top underneath.

"Your sister insisted I wear this. Where are we going?" He asked. "Secret" Em, Jasper and I said together.

**Bella's POV**

We were all ready to head down the stairs; I had no Idea where we were going but Alice had as put on dress and heals. I wear wearing a black dress with floral print on it with a black belt around under my breasts. I also had on black pumps with a black clutch. Rose was wearing a beautiful _Drape Side dress by Rare_. Paired with nude pumps and a cream clutch.

Alice had on a _Jarlo Floral_ strappy dress on, with white pumps and a creamy poka-doted clutch. **(outfits on Profile)**

Alice went first down the stairs and you could hear the guys whistling. Rose went next and you could hear Emmett's loud whistle. I guess he approved of what she was wearing. I walked down next. I turned the corner and heard a gasp. I looked at Edward who had his jaw dropped open and his green eyes darkened. I walked up to him and kissed his lips. "You look so beautiful and sexy." He mumbled against my lips. "You look pretty sexy yourself" I said when I stepped away.

Edward and I took his Vanquish and everyone else loaded into Em's jeep. I had no idea where we were going but I had a feeling it would be good.

**A/N**

**Okay so I know I skipped out of the whole Tanya shit but it will be in chapters to come. i just really wanted to move on and write something happy. Thanks please review**

**Xx Elle**


	17. I Love You

B POV

It turns out that we were going to a little restaurant call The Elephant Boy (A/N This is an actual place in Bowral but it's a café and it is really nice) It is beautiful inside with the walls lined with rustic antiques. The wallpaper was a beautiful brown with a tinge of orange. It only had six tables but Alice had apparently booked the whole place because she wanted it to be special.

We all ordered our food. Demetri, Rose, Emmett and I all got spaghetti and Edward, Alice and Jasper got a pasta dish.

The food was beautiful and they brought out the dessert menu. Edward and I shared a Triple Chocolate Moose, it was in an elegant glass and we devoured it. Rose, Emmett and Demetri each got a slice of chocolate cake with whip cream. Alice and Jasper got a fudge slice also with whip cream.

By the time we were all stuffed it was time to open presents. They had a small dance floor so we sat in the corner of it and Alice and Emmett brought out the presents. They were colour coordinated, blue for Demi and pink for me, obviously.

From Alice I got a grey ruffled mini dress. From Edward, the black bag obviously. From Rose I got these beautiful black high heels. From Demetri I got some jeans and a bracelet. From Em I got a beautiful brownish-tan shirt. And from Jasper I got a _Javen Cross Check Shirt._

Demetri got some red _Vans_ from Edward. I bought him an _Armani_ watch. Rose got him _Calvin Klein_ Cologne. Emmett got him a blue jumper. Jasper got him so black _Converse_ shoes. And Alice got him a white _Hurley_ shirt and a grey hooded shirt. (Pic on Profile)

We thanked everyone for the presents and Edward asked me for a dance.

A slow Ronan Keating song came on and we slow danced.

_(If Tomorrow Never Comes- Ronan Keating)_

_Sometimes late at night,  
I lie awake and I watch her sleeping,  
She's lost in peaceful dreams,  
So I turn out the light.  
I lay there in the dark,  
And the thought crosses my mind,  
If I never wake in the morning,  
Would she ever doubt,  
the way I feel about her in my heart..._

If tomorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I loved her?  
Did I try in every way?  
To show her everyday  
She's my only one.

And if my time on earth were through,  
She must face this world without me.  
Is the Love I gave her in the past...  
Gonna be enough to last?  
If tomorrow never comes!

'Cos I've lost loved ones in my life,  
Who never knew how much I loved them.  
Now I live with no regret,  
The natural feelings for them  
Never will reveal

So I made a promise to myself  
Say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance  
To tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her everyday  
She's my only one!

If my time on earth were through  
She must face this world without me  
Is the Love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last?  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you Love,  
Just what you're thinkin of...  
If tomorrow never comes...

"Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder.

We had stopped dancing; we were in the middle of the floor with everyone dancing around us.

He looked me in the eyes, searching for something. I truly loved that he could look me in the eyes but seem as if he is looking into my soul. I loved him. I think I froze. I love him. I love Edward Anthony Masan Cullen.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward." He gently placed his hands on either side of my face and brought his face level with mine. "You really mean that." His intoxicating breath washed over me and filled my senses. I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I really do love you Edward." I think I heard him whisper an 'Oh thank god' before kissed my lightly. I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed a fist full of his bronze hair and pulled him to me. I was a heated and romantic moment and I wished I could have lasted forever but we had to come up for air.

I let go of his hair and he pulled me towards him so there was no space between us and rested his head on mine. I felt him take a shaky breath and he whispered again and again that he loved me.

"I love you too Edward." He grin so hugely that I though his cheeks would be hurting. He picked me up and spun me in a circle. I squeaked no realising he was going to pick me up but it was quickly replaced by laughter. He set me down and put both his hands on my shoulders." You love me. I love you so much Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that." He laughed. "God, it feels so good to laugh." He eyes changed to something different. Sadness.

"I haven't laughed since mum and dad did. I always went to mum about everything. She was the first to know that I thought you were beautiful and that you have the world at your hands." He smiled sadly. This is the first time I had heard him talk about it. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "I love you mum, dad and Alice does too. I'm going to miss having people to guide me but I have the love of my life and a great family to help me. Thank you for everything." He smiled and a tear feel from his eye.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful, compassionate boyfriend and lover, Mr and Mrs Cullen." I whispered.

I looked around the room and noticed everyone had gone. It was just us and i was fine with that for now.


	18. Shopping

Edward POV

When we got home it was about 10:30. Because it was Thursday we had to go to school tomorrow and I would then be taking Bella out for a surprise birthday treat.

Bella and I walked hand in hand to the third floor and she kissed my lips. I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her so she was level with me kissed her harder which caused her to gasp then moan. I took that chance to slide my tongue across her plump bottom lip and nip at it.

Bella suddenly stopped and pushed me away. She gave me one last kiss and said goodbye before shutting her door. "Tease." I muttered under my breath.

I changed for bed, crawled in and feel into a peaceful sleep.

_-Next Morning- _

I woke up to a scream then laughter. I threw on some clothes and walked downstairs. I turned the corner and stopped immediately. Demetri and Bella were covered head to toe in flour. I looked at Bella, then Demi who was blushing, before chuckling. I walked to the fridge careful not to step in flour and got out a bottle of water. I was so fucking relieved that Demetri and Bella were not fighting anymore. I had no idea what was wrong with them but they didn't even talk on their surprise birthday night. Even a few photos of them together looked awkward and uncomfortable.

Bella and I were skipping school today but I was taking her shopping for her other birthday present. Bella doesn't know but I am buying everything for her, obviously I would let her buy it.

I was hoping that Bella would tell me what was up with her and Demetri on the way there because it was a hour drive to Campbelltown.

Bella was wearing black high waisted shorts with a white t-shirt and a black cardigan over it. She also had a purple feather necklace and black low _converses _with purple laces. She looked extremely sexy. Simple yet sexy. _**(Pic On Profile)**_

I was just wearing faded light blue jeans with a hunter green V-neck. Plus my green _Vans_. We loaded into my Volvo and we were off.

By the time we got there Bella had told me everything. From the night of the storm when I held her and Demetri came to her and said that I was no good. To that she said that I was her everything and she wasn't going to leave me because Demetri was jealous.

I knew I would have to talk to Demetri when he isn't so hostile. He isn't really ignoring me, its more that he just doesn't talk when I'm in the room.

We walked into the mall and went straight to the food court for some food. I got a large vanilla thick shake and donut and Bella got a medium strawberry slushy. I asked her why she didn't get a donut and her reply was "They are disgusting." I don't know anyone that doesn't like donuts. (A/N I hate donut, cakes, muffin etc lol.)

We walked around for a bit because we both hadn't been her before. We went into City Beach which is a surf shop. She was looking at a blue Billabong jumper before shaking her head and putting it back. "Babe, you do know that I am buying but why did you insist on putting everything you like back?" I asked.

"Because I already have clothes and I'm saving for college, an apartment because I am not living in a dorm. And just so I can set up my life for what I want to do when I decide."

"Babe, you father is a millionaire, you have never spent any money, you savings are amazing so you could get a loan and you have a trust fund set up and if you every run out of money, which you wouldn't, I can give you money."

"I am not some free loader and i want to be able to live without looking over my shoulder for people to repossess my things. I want a stable life for my children and to be able to live happily." She released a breath and turned towards me. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. "Why have you been holding that in?"

"Ever since dad got that lotto money everyone is spending it willy-nilly and I don't want to be like that. I want to prove I'm responsible enough to have that amount of money."

"Bella, you are responsible enough to have that money but you are also aloud to have fun a spent some of it. If you worried about spending too much, take out what you need instead of using you card." I told her. She was 17 for god's sake she needs to live.

"Yeah, thanks Edward." She kissed my lips before dragging me over to the change rooms. "Stay here and tell me what you think of these."

She went in and change. Two minutes later she emerged out of the change room in a two piece red bikini. Her slender creamy legs were on display as well as her toned stomach. It was just a simple red bikini yet it did so many things to my body.

"Fuck, I'm buying that and that blue jumper I saw you looking at." She changed into her clothes and paid for the items. We walked out and into another shop, then another. By the time we were finished it was five thirty and Bella was dead on her feet. She was leaning into me and I had her 6 bags in on hand and my arm around her waist supporting her.

We took the escalator down to level below and walk out to the car park.

I opened the boot, threw the bags in and got in the car. By the time I pulled out and got back onto the freeway Bella was asleep and mumming.

"I like that one…. No bananas….i love…..you." I sighed and rested my hand on her thigh.

By the time we got home it was nine o'clock and Bella was still asleep. I carried her into my room and laid her on my bed. I took of her shoes and pulled the sheet and comforter up around her.

I took of my jeans and shoes and laid on the couch. Sleep came easily.

A/N. Story is nearly finished. YAY. Please review.


End file.
